Phantom Esper
by song-ong
Summary: [Chapter 8 UPDATE!] Dari semua esper ada 6 orang esper level 5 di kota Academy. Belum ada lagi seseorang yang menembus level tersebut. Akan Tetapi ada satu orang yang sebenarnya adalah level 5. Dan dia diakui oleh para esper lainnya termasuk keenam esper. level 5 gak jago bikin summary
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basket sepenuhnya milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Terinspirasi dari Anime To Aru Kagaku no Railgun / To Aru Majutsu no Index **

**Alur dan setting tempat tidak sepenuhnya milik Author melainkan milik Kazuma Kamachi**

**Genre : Comedy, Sci-fi*gak yakin*,Action,romance,fantasy**

**Pairing : OC [reader] x (?) **

**Rate : Untuk sementara T **

**Warn! : OOC,OC,Typo dimana-mana TwT**

**Summary : Dari semua esper ada 6 orang esper level 5 di kota Academy. Belum ada lagi seseorang yang menembus level tersebut. Akan Tetapi ada satu orang yang sebenarnya adalah level 5. Dan dia diakui oleh para esper lainnya termasuk keenam esper level 5. Banyak orang yang menjulukinya 'phantom esper' karena para esper mengakui kehebatannya namun mereka tidak orang tahu identitas orang tersebut **

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Happy reading ^^**

* * *

Disebuah kota pinggiran Tokyo, terdapat sebuah kota Academy. Kota tersebut 85% penduduknya adalah pelajar dan mahasiswa. Rata-rata sekolah disini memiliki kualitas yang tinggi sehingga banyak pelajar yang belajar disini. Kota ini 30x lebih maju dibandingkan dengan kota lainnya di Jepang sehingga sering menjadi tempat penelitian oleh para ilmuan dan menjadi tempat percobaan besar. Dan selain itu banyak yang menarik di kota Academy. Terutama semua siswa disini akan mempelajari kekuatan super.

Oh iya aku sampai lupa untuk memperkenalkan diri. Namaku [first name] [last name]. Tahun ini aku masuk pendidikan SMA. Rakuzan Kouko adalah salah satu sekolah terfavorit dan terelit di kota Academy. Sambil memakan sandwich, aku memasuki gerbang sekolah. Kulihat, banyak siswa dan siswi bertebaran di sepanjang jalan menuju gedung utama. Aku mencari-cari papan pengumuman untuk mencari kelasku. Sip, aku masuk kelas 1- B . Setelah itu, aku langsung menuju gedung utama untuk mendengar pidato dan pengarahan dari sekolah.

-Phantom Esper-

Setelah mendapatkan pengarahan dari kepala sekolah, seluruh siswa keluar menuju kelasnya masing-masing. Setelah sampai di kelas, aku memilih bangku di pinggir dekat jendela besar. Di sana aku bisa melihat bunga sakura yang berguguran. Karena terlarut dalam pemandangan di jendela, aku tidak sadar sekarang sudah ada seorang guru dan sudah ada seseorang yang duduk disampingku. " Hoi, sampai kapan kau melamun " Suara tersebut menghentikan lamunanku. " Sekarang bagianmu " Lanjutnya. Hah bagianku apa? Semua siswa dikelas menatapku dengan heran. Aku hanya menatap mereka dengan bingung. 'SSYUUUUNGGGG' Tiba-tiba sebuah gunting merah darah menancap mejaku. Untung saja tanganku tidak kena. Dan aku segera mencari pelaku yang melempar gunting seenaknya. Dan pelakunya tepat berada disampingku. " Apa? Kau membuang waktu dan tolong kembalikan guntingku " Oke..oke aku tau sekarang. Aku segera berdiri " [first name] [last name] yoroshiku " Aku membungkkukan badanku lalu duduk kembali. Aku memperhatikan orang yang berada disampingku. " Akashi Seijurou desu, yoroshiku " Ucapnya membungkukkan badannya. Oh jadi namanya Akashi? Dia seenak jidatnya melempar gunting, untung Megumi-sensei gak liat dan dia memasang wajah tanpa dosa. Aku menatap surai merah darah dengan manik yang senada warnanya. " Baik setelah istirahat, kalian ganti pakaian dengan baju olahraga karena akan ada pemeriksaan fisik " Ucap Megumi-sensei sebelum meninggalkan kelas. Seluruh siswa berbondong-bondong meninggalkan kelas sambil menenteng baju olahraga.

" Aaah~ segarnya " Aku menyisir rambut panjangku setelah mandi. Aktivitas pemeriksaan fisik membuatku lelah. Kubiarkan tergerai dan kutambah jepit berbentuk bunga. " Setelah mandi, aku ingin makan siang " Beberapa langkah dari tempatku semula, tiba-tiba mataku melihat seseorang berlari kearahku. " [NAAMEEE]-CHAAAAANNNNN~ " Teriaknya lalu memelukku dengan keras. " Aku tak sangka ternyata kau masuk kesini " Ucapnya ditengah-tengah pelukannya. " I-itte, senpai bisa tolong lepas pelukannya" Pintanku. Lelaki itu melepaskan pelukannya. Aku melihat surai kuning dan manik hijaunya yang tersenyum ceria. " [Name]-chan kenapa kau tidak beritahuku? Padahal aku bisa mengajakmu jalan-jalan keliling sekolah " Kini ia merangkul tangannya dibahuku. " Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kantin dan makan bersama " Lanjut Koutaro mengajakku ke kantin.

-Phantom Esper-

" [Name]-chan hishashiburi~ akhirnya kita satu sekolah lagi~ " Sambut Reo-senpai. " Hai senpai, mana Eikichi-senpai? " Tanyaku sambil menyeruput susu vanilla. " Oh anak itu sedang mengambil makanan yang ke-5 kalinya " Jawab Koutaro dan aku hanya sweatdrop.'Dia tidak ada perubahan sama sekali'Batinku. " Hoi [Name]-chan ! bisakah kau geser? " Pinta Eikichi yang sedang membawa tumpukan mangkok. " Senpai, mau kubantu? " Tawarku mengambil beberapa mangkuk. " Arigatou [Name]-chan " Eikichi duduk disampingku. " Heh Eikichi, kenapa tidak duduk disamping Reo-neechan saja? " Tanya Koutaro yang merasa kesempitan. " Heh jangan ditempatku nanti aku juga kesempitan " Protes Reo. " Tapi tempatmu itu masih lega apa kau tidak kasihan dengan [Name]-chan? " Ujar Koutaro memasang wajah horornya. " Kenapa tidak [Name]-chan saja yang pindah? " Kedua senpai tidak ada yang mau mengalah aku dan Eikichi-senpai hanya menonton sambil memasang wajah sweatdrop. "E..eto " Ucapku ingin mereraikan mereka berdua namun tiba-tiba.

" Kalian berdua jangan berantem dan ini perintah " Suara bariton langsung menyadarkan keduanya dan melihat seseorang yang sedang membawa nampan berisi makanan. " Sei-chan ! " Teriak keduanya.

-Phantom Esper-

Semenjak kedatangan Akashi, posisi duduk kami menjadi berubah. Aku, Reo-senpai dan Akashi sedangkan Koutaro-senpai dengan Eikichi-senpai. Dan suasana sekarang malah tenang dan menakutkan. " E..eto sekarang kita mau... " Tanyaku mencairkan suasana. " [Name] tidak baik makan sambil berbicara " Potong Akashi yang sekarang sedang menyuapkan buah strawberry ke mulutnya. Aku pun kembali diam dan memakan karage yang sempat tadi aku diamkan. " [Name]-chan setelah pulang kau mau ke kantor judgment? " Tanya Koutaro. " Hai, aku ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan" Jawabku. " Souka, kita bareng kesananya ok!? " Koutaro mengacungkan jempolnya kepadaku dan aku membalasnya dengan senyuman. " Kalau [Name]-chan kesana, aku juga ikut " Seru Reo tidak kalah. " Akgu jugha sama " Ucap Eikichi ditengah-tengah makannya. " Kalau begitu aku juga ikut kesana, aku ada keperluan " Ucap Akashi sambil menyeruput teh kotaknya. " Baik kalau begitu, kita janjian di depan gerbang " Ujar Koutaro sebelum kami kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

" Akhirnya usai juga " Aku merapihkan beberapa buku lalu memasukannya kedalam tas sebelum aku berdiri, aku sudah melihat seseorang yang sudah berdiri di samping mejaku kalau bukan lagi Akashi. " Cih, kamu ini benar-benar lelet " Sindirnya. " Urusai, ayo kita ke gerbang pasti para senpai sudah menunggu " Aku berjalan meninggalkan Akashi. Aku berjalan tanpa mempedulikan dirinya sekarang. " Kau jangan mengabaikanku [name] " Aku kaget setelah melihat Akashi yang sudah berada di sampingku. Aku mempercepat langkahnya dan ia juga menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkahku. Jujur dia benar-benar menyebalkan sekali. Baru saja pertama kali bertemu dia sudah lempar gunting kepadaku. Akhirnya aku sampai juga di depan gerbang dan aku melihat Reo-senpai, Koutaro-senpai dan Eikichi-senpai. " Ayo kita pergi " Perintah Akashi yang berada di depanku sekarang. Tanpa babibu mereka bertiga segera berjalan meninggalkan gerbang sekolah.

Author POV

" Konnichiwa minna ! " Koutaro membuka pintu kantor Judgment dan kalian disambut oleh Ishikawa dan beberapa orang yang sedang ada di sana. " Ah~ Hayama-kun ! " Teriak Ishikawa melambaikan tangannya kepada kalian. " Ano.. dimana Yukio-senpai dan Ryouta-kun? " Tanyamu. " Oh mereka berdua sedang mengejar pelaku penculikan anak kecil " Jawab Ishikawa. 'Baguslah bocah kuning itu lagi tidak ada. Selagi tidak ada kesempatan bersama [Name]-chan lebih besar' Batin Koutaro. " Souka~ [Name]-chan ayo kita kerjakan tugasmu bersama-sama" Koutaro tiba-tiba menarik tanganmu dan membawamu ke ruang serbaguna. " Dasar mereka berdua ayo kita masuk " Ajak Eikichi dan disusul oleh Reo. Sekarang hanya tinggal Akashi yang masih berdiam diri. " Ano.. kau siapa? " Tanya Ishikawa melihat Akashi dengan asing. " Akashi Seijurou, yoroshiku " Jawabnya dengan wajah datar. " Akashi-san sedang ada perlu apa? " Tanya Ishikawa dengan hati-hati karena auranya sedikit mengintimidasi. " Aku ingin daftar menjadi seorang judgment " Jawab Akashi to the point. " Ba..baiklah ayo kita lakukan administrasi " Ajak Ishikawa menuju ruang administrasi.

Sekarang dirimu sedang beristirahat setelah menyelesaikan tugas dari Riko-senpai. Dan jangan lupakan Koutarou yang sekarang sedang memeluk lenganmu. " Aku merindukan [Name]-chan ! sering sekali si kuning berisik itu merebut [Name]-chan dariku dan sekarang aku bisa bersamamu sepuasnya~ " Ucap Koutarou dengan nada ceria. " Hei kau juga sama saja dengan Kise-kun " Komentar Reo. " Kalian malah hampir mirip " Sambung Eikichi. Koutarou terbangun setelah mendengar perkataan dari kedua temannya. " Ma-mana mungkin aku mirip dengan si model alay itu " Koutaro tak terima disamakan dengan orang yang Reo katakan. Tiba-tiba kalian mendengar suara seseorang membuka pintu masuk kantor judgment dan setelah itu kalian mendengar suara seseorang yang sudah tidak asing.

" Ah akhirnya bisa istirahat juga-ssu aku sangat lapar, ayo senpai kita buka pizzanya " Pinta seseorang bersurai kuning yang sudah tidak sabar. " Bisakah kau sabar?! atau aku akan menendangmu " Ancam seseorang yang sedang membawa beberapa tumpuk kotak pizza. Ketika mereka membuka pintu, mereka hanya melihat Riko yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya. " Riko-san, mana Ishikawa-san? " Tanya pria bersurai hitam. " Oh ternyata ada Kasamatsu-senpai, Ishikawa-senpai sedang mengerjakan administrasi dengan anak baru " Jawab Riko sambil mengerjakan tugasnya. " Souka, rupanya ada anak baru sekarang " Ujar pria bernama Kasamatsu. " Ayo Riko-san kita makan pizza dulu tugas bisa ditunda sampai besok " Sambungnya sebelum meninggalkan Riko yang masih mengerjakan tugasnya. Riko segera menyusul Kasamatsu yang berada di depannya. " Oi Kise ajaklah Ishikawa-senpai dan anak baru itu untuk makan bersama " Perintah Kasamatsu. " Hai, senpai " Jawab Kise langsung menuju ruang administrasi.

" Konnichiwa senpai..! " Sambutmu kegirangan karena Kasamatsu membawa beberapa tumpuk kotak berisikan pizza. " Senpai kau baik hati sekali, tau saja kami lapar " Ucap Eikichi dengan wajah terharu yang dibuat-buat. " Kau ini pikirannya makan mulu " Sindir Reo. Eikichi yang mendengar hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Kau hanya tertawa kecil ketika melihat hal itu dan mata ocean mu sekarang melihat Koutarou yang sedang mematung. Ketika itu juga kau melihat lelaki bersurai kuning keemasan bersama Ishikawa dan Akashi. Manik golden lelaki tersebut membulat dan segera menghampirimu dan memelukmu yang sebetulnya menyiksa bagimu. " [NAME]-CCHIIIII~ " Teriaknya kegirangan lalu memelukmu dengan erat sekali sampai-sampai kau sangat sesak sekarang. Melihat hal itu, Koutarou langsung mereraikan keduanya. " Oi Kise apa kau tidak kasihan dengan [Name]-chan? Sudah tau dia sesak kenapa kau masih memeluknya " Ucap Koutarou dengan nada sedikit sinis. Kise pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Koutarou dengan death glare. " Senpai iri yah? kalau aku memeluk [Name]-cchi " Tanya Kise dengan nada sinis. " Aku tidak iri, hanya saja aku kasihan dengan [Name]-chan yang selalu disuguhi oleh pelukan mautmu " Jawab Koutarou dengan nada horor. Kali ini atmosfer mereka berdua sangat hitam. Keduanya sekarang seperti ingin memperebutkan seorang putri. " Kalian sebaiknya cepat makan pizzanya nanti Eikichi-senpai akan mengambil jatah kalian berdua " Kau akhirnya angkat bicara sambil memasang wajah horor. " H-HAIII " Jawab mereka berdua dengan ketakutan.

-Phantom Esper-

" Sambil kita makan, ada yang aku ingin bicarakan " Kasamatsu memulai pembicaraan. " Untuk besok ada laporan mengenai 10 orang perampok bersenjata yang meresahkan kota Academy. Sudah 5 bank telah dirampok sehingga polisi meminta kita untuk menangkap mereka. Akan tetapi ada beberapa orang ternyata seorang esper. Mengenai levelnya aku tidak tau. Maka besok kalian berjaga-jaga di jalan siapa tau kita bisa menangkap penjahatnya besok "

"Oh iya untuk Akashi, kau juga ikut dalam misi ini dan [Name] akan membantumu " Tambahnya. Akashi hanya membalas dengan anggukan. " Kalian sekarang boleh pulang, tolong beritahu pada Kuroko dan Manami " Kasamatsu menutup agenda hari ini. " Huufftt.. aku ingin langsung pulang " Ucap Reo sambil mengambil tasnya. " [Name]-cchi ayo kita pulang bersama " Ajak Kise. " Ryouta-kun duluan saja, ada yang aku bicarakan dengan Ishikawa-san " Tolakku. " Souka, aku pulang duluan yah " Pamit Kise melambaikan tangannya kepadaku. " Kalau begitu, aku juga duluan [Name]-chan, nanti pulang hati-hati dijalan " Koutarou menyusul kedua temannya yang sudah duluan meninggalkan ruang serbaguna. Dan sekarang hanya tersisa aku dan Ishikawa-senpai. Kasamatsu-senpai sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan ruang serbaguna dengan Kise. Bagaimana dengan Akashi? Dia juga sama sudah duluan bareng dengan Koutarou-senpai. " [Name]-san, ada yang aku ingin bicarakan " Ishikawa senpai menghentikan lamunanku. " Apa yang ingin senpai bicarakan kepadaku? " Tanyaku to the poin. " Aku masih mempertanyakan Akashi itu sebenarnya seorang esper atau bukan " Ishikawa menyerahkan sebuah formulir milik Akashi. 'Aku rasa aku level 0 tetapi aku bisa memainkan gunting' Aku hanya sweatdrop membaca tulisannya. " Aku harap dia bisa diandalkan Ishikawa pun masih memasang wajah sweatdropnya. 'Bagaimana seorang judgment bukanlah seorang esper?'

TO BE CONTINUED

Hallo minna ! ^^ lagi nyoba bikin FanFict genre Sci-fi. Kebetulan Aku tuh suka banget sama anime To Aru Kagaku no Railgun atau serial lainnya To Aru Majutsu no Index. Oh iya yang FF sebelumnya gomen banget kalo gak diterusin soalnya Aku lupa lagi *digampar reader* Okeeh.. mungkin itu lain kali aku ungkit lagi, plis deh belom ada inspirasi *dibakar reader*. Untuk pairing masih misteri yah soalnya nanti juga akan terkuak kok ^3^. Oh iya kalo yang pengen nanya Judgment itu apa? Itu adalah sukarelawan esper yang fungsinya membantu polisi untuk mengumpas kejahatan lebih tepatnya dalam pengalahgunaan itu terdiri dari anak-anak SMP dan SMA. Sebelum aku tutup aku bakal kasih biodata esper yang nanti kalian akan jumpai -3- Untuk sementara 2 orang dulu yaw :P

* * *

Name : [First Name] [Last Name]

Height : 168 cm

Colour hair : Navy blue

Eyes colour : Ocean blue

Special power : Icemaster

Ranked : level 5 (4/6)

* * *

Name : Hayama Koutarou

Height : 180 cm

Colour hair : blonde (?)

Eyes colour : green

Special power : plantmaster

-he is able to control all types of plants

Rank : level 4

* * *

Review next chaper

" _Hoi kau hampir mau membunuh wanita itu! "_

" _[Name] kau tahu phantom esper kan? Apakah kau tahu siapa orang itu? " _

" _Hei kejar mereka jangan sampai ada yang lolos! " _

" _Dia memiliki mata 100 kali lebih tajam dari seekor elang " _

**Sebelum Author tutup, MIND TO REVIEW ? ^^**

**and thanks for favorite and follow ! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

** Kuroko no Basket sepenuhnya milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Terinspirasi dari Anime To Aru Kagaku no Railgun / To Aru Majutsu no Index **

**Alur dan setting tempat tidak sepenuhnya milik Author melainkan milik Kazuma Kamachi**

**Genre : Comedy, Sci-fi*gak yakin*,Action,romance,fantasy**

**Pairing : OC [reader] x (?) **

**Rate : Untuk sementara T **

**Warn! : OOC,OC,Typo dimana-mana TwT, gaje dll **

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Happy reading ^^**

* * *

Setelah lama berbicara dengan Ishikawa-san, aku akhirnya bisa pulang kerumah. Aku pun berjalan ditemani oleh sinar lampu sepanjang jalan dan bunga sakura yang berterbangan. Langkahku terhenti ketika sampai di tempat penyebrangan dan ketika itu sebuah peluru datang dari belakang ku tiba-tiba. Sontak aku sangat kaget dan terjatuh. Beberapa helai rambut terpotong seketika. Untung saja aku berhasil menghindar. Dan peluru tersebut berhasil menabrak tiang lampu merah.

" Hoi Shin-chan kau hampir mau membunuh wanita itu " Suara seorang pria dengan sedikit cempreng. " Urusai-nanodayo, itu semua gara-gara kamu Bakao! " Balas pria itu dengan nada sinis. Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk menatap pelaku yang telah membuat jantungku hampir copot. Kutatap manik emerland yang cantik dibalik kacamatanya dan seorang temannya dengan mata elang.

" Mi-Midorima-kun!? "

" Caramu menyapaku itu membuatku kesal " Kini kamu berada di cafe bersama pelaku penembakan dirimu. " Ah.. gomen-gomen [Name]-chan aku akan meneraktirmu " Takao berusaha mengembalikan moodmu yang jelek sedangkan Midorima memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapanmu. " Midorima-kun kau membenciku yah sampai kamu ingin aku mati "Lirihmu dengan nada horor dan sudah ada perepat dikepalamu. " Aku tidak membencimu [Name] namun tadi aku ingin menyapamu. Tetapi karena terlalu jauh jarak kita terpaksalah aku menembakmu, ta-tapi bukan berarti aku menyukaimu " Jawab Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. " Tsun-tsunmu keluar tuh " Ejekmu melihat wajah Midorima yang merona. " U-ursai " Teriaknya. Kau menghela nafas lalu meminum vanilla latte yang sebelumnya kamu pesan. " Ada perlu apa sampai ingin bertemu denganku? " Tanyamu. Sejujurnya kau tidak ingin berlama-lama disini karena kau ingin segera pulang. Midorima pun memulai pembicaraannya dengan serius. " [Name] kau tahu phantom esper kan? Apakah kau tahu siapa orang tersebut? "

" Aku tahu, dia adalah seseorang yang setara dengan kita dan aku tidak tahu seperti apa orang itu " Jawabmu sedikit malas. " Tetapi aku pernah bertemu dengannya, dia itu memiliki mata 100 kali lebih tajam dari mata mata elang. Dan kau tahu dia memiliki keistimewaan lainnya. Tetapi saat itu aku mataku sedikit terlelap dan tidak dapat melihat siapa orang itu. Ketika aku sadar aku tidak melihat siapapun lagi " Midorima mengakhiri ceritanya. " Jika kau tahu penglihatannya kenapa tau tidak tahu wajahnya? " Kau memukul meja sedikit keras. " Aku juga tidak tahu. Saat itu aku hanya bisa melihat matanya saja dan itu buram sekali " Balas Midorima. " Bagaimana kau tau kalau matanya 100 kali lebih tajam dari elang? " Takao ikut nimbrung akhirnya. " Aku mendengar dari banyak orang yang pernah bertemu dengannya walaupun aku tidak yakin dengan pendapatnya " Jelas Midorima. " Souka " Gumanmu kemudian menatap jam di ponselmu menunjukkan pukul 20.00. " Ah Takao-kun, Midorima-kun aku pulang duluan " Pamitmu menyambar tas dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. " Ah [Name]-chan hati-hati dijalan~ " Takao melambaikan tangannya dan kau hanya membalas lambaian tangannya tanpa membalikkan wajahmu.

Keesokan harinya...

Akhirnya bel yang ditunggu oleh semua siswa berkumandang juga. Aku langsung merapihkan buku-buku yang masih berserakan di meja. Aku pun menenteng dan meninggalkan kelas. 'Habis ini aku harus berjaga untuk menangkap para perampok' Gumanku sambil memasang pita Judgment dan berjalan menuju gerbang. Di sana aku sudah disambut para senpai dan tentu saja Akashi.

" [Name]-chan cepatt ! " Teriak Reo-senpai. Aku mempercepat langkahku dan akhirnya sampai digerbang. " Kau ini benar-benar lelet sekali " Akashi menatapku dengan tatapan sinis. " Tadi aku memasang pita judgmentku dulu " Balasku sambil memamerkan pita yang sudah terpasang rapih di lengan kananku. " Kau tak perlu memamerkannya dan aku sudah tau itu " Balas Akashi dan itu membuatku ingin sekali menendang bocah merah itu. " Sudah ahk, aku tidak ingin membahas itu lagi " Aku pun berjalan mendahului Akashi.

-Phantom Esper-

Kau sekarang seperti didalam cerita manga shoujo. Dimana posisimu sekarang berada berada ditengah-tengah pemuda yang sangat mengagumimu. Kalau bukan lagi Kise dan Hayama. Sedangkan Akashi mana? Dia sedang diam sambil meminum teh kemasan kaleng yang ia dapatkan di mesin minuman. " [Name]-cchi kamu mau minum apa? " Tawar Kise dengan tatapan menggoda dan kau hanya sweatdrop. " [Name]-chan kalau perlu akan kubelikan minuman seperti Sei-chan? " Tawar Hayama dengan ceria. Kau hanya sweatdrop melihat sikap kedua fansmu (?) " E..to biar aku sendiri saja yang beli " Kau melepaskan genggaman kedua pria tersebut dan berjalan menuju mesin minuman. Kamu mengambil uang receh kemudian memasukannya kedalam mesin minuman. Kamu memilih minuman seperti yang milik Akashi. Baru saja membuka minumannya, kau sudah didorong oleh seseorang yang tidak kamu kenal hingga terserungkur. Di saat itu juga angin lewat sehingga ehempantsuehem mu terlihat begitu jelas. Mata Hayama dan Kise seketika membulat ketika mereka melihat pemandangan tersebut. Tidak jauh berbeda juga dengan Akashi yang wajahnya sudah merona hebat. Kamu pun segera bangkit dan wajah ketiga pemuda tersebut masih melotot dan rona merah menghiasi di wajahnya. " KENAPA KALIAN DIAM? BUKANKAH TADI ITU PERAMPOK?! " Teriakmu sambil menahan malu. Hening sejenak.. dan seketika mereka bertiga...

1

2

3

" HEEEEEEHHH?! "

Reader POV

" Kamu kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi baka?! " Teriak Koutarou dengan nada kesal. " Mungkin tugas ini akan lebih berat-ssu " Tambah Ryouta. "Hei kejar mereka! Jangan sampai ada yang lolos " Kini aku berlari mengejar keempat perampok yang berhasil membawa 3 buah koper berisi uang yang pasti sangat banyak. 'Ayolah [Name] harus sabar dan fokuslah pada pekerjaanmu' Aku masih malu dengan kejadian tadi. 'Setelah itu aku akan menendang mereka bertiga' Batinku. Akashi yang berada di depanku terhenti seketika sehingga Aku, Koutarou, dan Ryouta ikut menghentikan langkahnya. " Sei-chan, ada apa? " Tanya Koutarou. Akashi tidak bergeming dan terus saja terdiam. " Akashicchi nanti kita kehilangan jejak-ssu " Tambah Ryouta. " Jangan ganggu aku Ryouta! , aku sedang berkonsentrasi " Jawab Akashi dengan sedikit membentak. Kami bertiga hanya menuruti saja hingga Akashi membuka mulutnya. " Ryouta kau jalan kesebelah kiri dan masuk ke gang dekat toko roti cat berwarna hijau, Koutarou kau berjalan kearah kanan dan terus jalan hingga menemukan sebuah gang kecil juga, dan [Name] kau berjalan lurus dan tidak jauh dari sini kamu menemukan sebuah gang dan masuk. Aktifkan talkie-walkie kalian yang dipasang di leher karena suatu hari pergerakan mereka akan berbeda " Perintah Akashi. " Dan kau sendiri akan apa? " Tanyaku. " Aku akan mengawasi pergerakan mereka. Perintahku itu absolut cepat laksanakan! " Perintah Akashi. Tanpa berpikir panjang kami bertiga segera berlari menuju tempat yang diinstruksikan oleh Akashi.

Aku terus berlari dan memasuki gang yang ditunjuk oleh Akashi. Aku berjalan dengan hati-hati dan aku menemukan sepasang pria yang sedang berlari karena tempat persembunyiannya diketahui olehku. " HEY KALIAN JANGAN LARI ! " Teriakku mengejar kedua pria yang membawa 2 koper berisikan uang. Dan akhirnya aku berhasil menyusul mereka berdua dan mencegatnya. " Kalian jangan remehkan tim Judgment dan sebentar lagi kalian akan kalah " Ucapku dengan mengsisingkan lengan. " Kau jangan berkhayal anak kecil " Balas salah satu perampok. " Siapa takut " Jawabku dengan sedikit meremehkan. Salah satu perampok melemparkan sebuah pisau kepadaku dengan sigap aku segera membuat benteng dari es. Tidak terima lemparannya meleset, salah satu perampok lagi hendak menembakku dengan pistol. " Kali ini akan berhasil bocah HAHAHAHA.. " Tawa salah satu perampok dengan nada meremehkanku. " Usahamu akan sia-sia benteng ini tidak akan menembus oleh pistol biasa " Ucapku dengan nada mengerikan. Pria itu terus saja menembak kesegala arah namun hasilnya sia-sia hingga peluru mereka habis. " Baiklah izinkan aku untuk membalas kalian " Aku memasang tatapan deathglare yang membuat mereka tertusuk. " Ehh.. kenapa badanku menjadi dingin sekali " Teriak salah satu perampok. " Aku juga tidak tahu " Jawab perampok satu lagi dengan kesal. Aku mencairkan benteng yang semua menjadi pertahananku menjadi air yang tergenang dan aku mengubahnya kembali menjadi es sehingga mereka terpeleset. Setelah mereka terpeleset dan tidak berdaya, aku memborgol kedua tangan perampok dan langsung melaporkan pada Akashi

" Mission success " Bisikku sambil menendang badan kedua perampok. 'Ini pembalasanku karena kalian sudah mempermalukanku'

_Sementara ditempat lain..._

Kise terus mengejar perampok yang tengah berlari lebih cepat darinya. " Perampok ini ternyata lebih cepat dari yang kuduga-ssu " Guman Kise ditengah-tengah aksi mengejarnya. Hingga perampok itu hanya menemukan jalan buntu. " Oh sepertinya sudah tidak ada jalan-ssu " Kise kini berjalan dengan pelan menghadap perampok yang di depannya. " Heh anak muda tidak lama lagi kau akan mati " Pria itu menekan sebuah alat penghasil listrik yang biasanya untuk menyetrum seseorang. Kise hanya tersenyum mendengarnya " Kau menggunakan alat itu ditempat yang salah-ssu " Tubuh Kise sekarang sudah menghasilkan kilatan kecil berwarna kuning. Matanya pun lebih bercahaya sekarang. Perampok tersebut hanya cengo dan mencari jalan untuk keluar. " Percuma sudah tidak ada jalan untuk kabur-ssu " Kise langsung menghantarkan kilat kepada jalan yang mereka tepati sekarang.

'JJJDDDAARRRR!' Manik goldennya menatap musuhnya yang tidak berdaya dan ia memborgol kedua tangan pria itu. " Mission Success-ssu "

-Phantom Esper-

"KAU SUDAH TERTINGGAL JAUH DAN KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA MENGEJARKU HAHAHAHA! " Teriak perampok dengan tatapan mengejek kepada Hayama. " Kau mau yah? Oke aku turuti " Hayama segera melemparkan bibit pada jalan-jalan yang perampok itu lewati. Tiba-tiba saja kedua tangan dan kaki perampok itu terlilit oleh tumbuhan merambat lalu tumbuhan itu menarik kaki perampok hingga sekarang berada dihadapan Hayama. " Makanya jangan pernah berani lari dariku " Bisik Hayama sambil memborgol kedua tangan perampok yang sudah tidak berdaya. " Mission Success " Bisiknya kembali sambil menunggu mobil polisi.

-Phantom Esper-

Akashi menghela nafas dan tersenyum puas karena misinya telah berjalan dengan sukses. Sekarang ia melihat Hayama dan Kise yang sedikit kelelahan karena tidak berdaya. " Ryouta, dimana [Name]? " Tanya Akashi karena ia tidak melihat batang hidung gadis itu. " Aku tidak tahu-ssu " Jawab Kise dengan sedikit malas. Mata scarletnya melihat seseorang yang sedang mengendalikan es di trotoar . Jangan lupakan kedua perampok yang berada di depannya dan ia menendang kedua badan kedua perampok dengan mulus hingga bertabrakan dengan perampok lainnya yang tengah tak sadarkan diri. Ia pun mencairkan jalanan yang sempat licin oleh es. Kedua matanya kini lebih horor dari biasanya dan Ia berlari kepada Akashi, Hayama, dan Kise.

" KATA SIAPA AKU TIDAK MELIHAT KALIAN MENGINTIPKU HAAH? " Kamu segera menendang ketiga pemuda itu dengan elitnya. Dan mereka tertendang hingga menabrak jalan. " Hidoi-ssu " Lirih Kise yang masih terjatuh. "Ittei.. " Lirih Akashi dan Hayama yang senasib dengan Kise. Tidak lama setelah kamu memberi tendangan kepada mereka bertiga, mobil polisi datang untuk menjemput keempat perampok yang kalian berhasil tangkap.

" [Name]-san kenapa dengan teman-temanmu? " Teppei melihat ketiga pemuda yang wajahnya sudah berantakan akbiat serangan darimu. " Ah tidak apa-apa Teppei-kun mereka hanya kuberi sedikit pelajaran " Jawabmu dengan tenang dan Teppei sweatdrop seketika. " Teppei-kun, apakah keenam perampok itu berhasil ditangkap oleh team Judgment? " Tanyamu sebelum Teppei pergi. " Hai, aku senang kalian bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu masih ada tugas yang harus aku selesaikan " Pamit Teppei menaiki mobil polisinya dan meninggalkanmu hingga suaranya tidak terdengar lagi. " Hei, sampai kapan kalian mau tertidur? Ayo kita kembali " Ajakmu dengan nada tanpa dosa.

_'Tanpa sadar mereka Akashi menggunakan kekuatannya, tetapi ia tidak pernah mengakui jika dirinya adalah seorang esper'_

**TBC Dengan jahatnya -3-**

* * *

Konnichiwa minna ! ketemu lagi sama Author absurd-3- . Sekarang udah rilis chapter 2nya xD. Gomen-gomen kalo alur kecepatan atau ada yang OOC TwT . Author untung minggu ini lagi libur *pesta kembang api seketika*/abaikan/ . Untuk chapter kemungkinan kalo gak nanti malem paling besok pagi :3. Tapi Author gak bisa janji yah.. nah sekarang Author kasih 3 biodata esper :P

Tambahan yang OC [Reader]

Matanya sangat tajam ketika sedang bertarung. Matanya pun bisa menusuk lawannya tiba-tiba hingga ia lemah dan tidak berdaya. Tetapi tidak sampai menyebabkan kematian.

Bisa mencairkan es kemudian memadatkan air. Ia juga bisa mengendalikan air walaupun tidak sepenuhnya.

Oh iya kalo kalian masih tidak mengerti Judgment itu apa? Lebih jelasnya itu tuh organisasi sukarelawan para esper. Mereka itu terdiri dari siswa SMP dan SMA. Tugasnya membantu polisi untuk menangkap penjahat atau lebih dikhususkan untuk melawan penjahat pengguna esper.

* * *

Name : Midorima Shintarou

Height : 195 cm

Colour hair : Green

Colour eyes : Emerland

Special power : Shootermaster

he was able to shoot long distances and sometimes bullets transparent . Accuracy is very precise with his forecast

Rank : Level 5 (3/6)

* * *

Name : Kise Ryouta

Height : 189 cm

Colour hair : Blonde

Colour eyes : Golden

Special power : lightningmaster

he is able to deliver lightning in a narrow

Rank : Level 3

* * *

Name : Akashi Seijurou

Height : 173 cm

Colour hair : Crimson

Colour eyes : Red scarlet

Special power : ?

he always plays the scissors when he feels threatened or threaten others

He also has a keen eye with a radius of a few hundred yards from his where

Rank : Level 1

* * *

_Review chapter 3_

" _Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi? " _

" _Biar aku yang menghadapinya sekarang " _

" _Ayo kita ke toko buku ! " _

" _Kudengar nanti akan ada pengkloningan salah satu esper level 5 " _

" _Aku tidak bohong [Name] "_

" _Kuroko-kun hati-hati di jalan " _

" _Midorima-kun kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? " _

**MIND TO REVIEW? ^^)/**

**^^ THANK'S FOR REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

" NANNIII? " Teriakku dalam telepon. " Bagaimana bisa terjadi? " Tanyaku ditengah telepon dengan seseorang. " Itu benar [Name], Kise diserang oleh pengguna esper " Jawab sang penelpon. " Bagaimana keadaannya? Dan senpai sendiri gak apa-apa kan? " Tanyaku dengan khawatir. " Aku sendiri tidak apa-apa hanya luka memar saja di punggung. Kise sekarang sedang dalam keadaan koma setelah ia menabrak sebuah etalase toko" Aku hanya bisa tercengang setelah mendengar kabar buruk dari Kasamatsu-senpai.

* * *

** Kuroko no Basket sepenuhnya milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Terinspirasi dari Anime To Aru Kagaku no Railgun / To Aru Majutsu no Index **

**Alur dan setting tempat tidak sepenuhnya milik Author melainkan milik Kazuma Kamachi**

**Genre : Comedy, Sci-fi*gak yakin*,Action,romance,fantasy**

**Pairing : OC [reader] x (?) **

**Rate : merambat ke T+**

**Warn! : OOC,OC,Typo dimana-mana TwT, gaje, dll **

**Don't Like, Don't Read! **

**Happy Reading~ ^^**

* * *

_Flashback on.. (Sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi) _

Kise POV

" Ittei, memar diwajahku masih sakit akibat tendangan dari [Name]-cchi padahal itu kan tidak sengaja " Keluhku mengelus-ngelus wajah tampanku. " [Name]-cchi hidoii-ssu " Aku kembali mengeluh setelah kejadian sore itu. " Oi Kise, sampai kapan kau mau disini? " Tanya Kasamatsu sambil menutup pintu kantor judgment. " Se-senpai " Aku kaget ketika Kasamatsu sudah berada dihadapannya. " Sejak kapan senpai sudah disini? " Tanyaku yang masih kaget sampai sekarang. "Ketika kau mengeluh aku sudah ada di sini " Jawab Kasamatsu-senpai yang sudah melangkah meninggalkan gedung judgment dan aku segera menyusulnya.

" Yah itu sih salahmu sendiri mengintip sesuatu yang tidak boleh dilihat oleh pria walaupun tanpa sengaja " Jelas Kasamatsu-senpai setelah mendengar cerita keluhanku. " Tapi entah kenapa aku sudah tidak penasaran lagi dengan ehempantsuehem milik [Name]-cchi " Kini aku malah berpikiran mesum. Sebuah tangan menampar leherku dari belakang " Tak pernah aku sangka kau ini hentai " Ujar Kasamatsu-senpai dengan nada sinis. " Hehehe.. aku hanya penasaran saja, soalnya [Name]-cchi selalu memakai celana pendek-ssu " Jawabku sambil menyengir. Kami pun berjalan dengan tenang hingga ada sesuatu yang aneh hari ini. Ada seseorang yang mengikuti kami berdua. Firasatku berkata ini pertanda buruk. Tidak lama aku memiliki firasat buruk, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mendorong Kasamatsu-senpai hingga terpental beberapa meter. Dengan was-was aku langsung berlari mengejar Kasamatsu-senpai. Aku memberanikan diri untuk membalikkan badan dan melihat seseorang yang tengah tersenyum di kegelapan malam. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung mengeluarkan petir dalam diriku. " Kau pantas mendapatkannya " Aku pun melemparkan petir kepada seseorang itu. Namun tiba-tiba saja petir yang seharusnya menyambar dirinya malah kembali kepadaku. Aku segera menghindar hingga petir yang kukendalikan sudah tidak ada. " Baiklah izinkan aku sekarang untuk membalasnya " Ucap seseorang misterius itu. Aku hanya memasang kuda-kuda dan dirinya sekarang sudah berada dihadapanku. Tunggu.. cepat sekali dia sekarang wajahnya berada dihadapanku dan ia menonjok wajahku hingga terjatuh. Belum setengah sadar, ia sudah mau menendang perutku hingga terpental entah beberapa puluh meter dan tak sadar aku menabrak etalase toko yang sudah tutup. Badanku sangat sakit sekali mataku sudah buram hingga aku tak sadarkan diri.

_Flasback off_

Kau hanya bisa melihat Kise yang masih terbaring koma. " Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Gumanmu sedikit merasa bersalah. " Sumimasen, apakah Kise-kun sudah siuman? " Suara bariton telah menghentikan lamumanmu. " HEEH KUROKO-KUN SEJAK KAPAN KAU DI SINI? " Teriakmu langsung menutup mulutmu karena hampir menganggu ketenangan rumah sakit. " Aku sudah daritadi di sini " Jelas Kuroko. Kau sudah menduganya lebih dulu. Wajar saja, Kuroko itu seorang esper teleportmaster. Jadi dia selalu muncul tiba-tiba dan tidak sedikit orang yang kaget dengannya.

" Tetsu-kun kita keluar " Ajakmu menarik jaket Kuroko. " Hai " Kuroko menyetujui.

-Phantom Esper-

" Hishashiburi Tetsu-kun " Kamu menengukkan minuman teh kemasan kaleng. Sambil menatap langit yang begitu cerah. "Hai [Name]-san " Kuroko yang duduk disampingmu juga melakukan hal yang sama denganmu. " [Name]-san siapa anak baru yang dikatakan oleh Ishikawa-senpai? " Tanya Kuroko dengan wajah talenannya *karena triplek udah maenstream*/abaikan/. Kau yang sedang minum tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko " Auggh.. Itu Akashi-kun " Jawabmu yang masih tersedak. " Ooh.. Souka " Jawab Kuroko singkat. Kembali lagi seperti suasana hening. Kalian berdua tidak tahu apa topik yang ingin kalian bicarakan. " [Name]-san.. " Kuroko mencairkan suasana yang hening.

" Ayo kita ke toko buku ! "

-Phantom Esper-

Kini kau bersama Kuroko berada di dalam toko buku. Kau hanya sweatdrop ketika kau dan Kuroko masuk tanpa melalui pintu masuk. " Kuroko-kun, kenapa kau masih menggunakan teleportmu untuk kesini? " Tanyamu setelah kejadian tadi. " Aku hanya ingin lebih mempersingkat waktu saja [Name]-san " Jawab Kuroko dengan datar. Kau sekarang telah memilih-milih light novel. Kau bisa lihat banyak genre yang tersedia di sini. Mulai dari yang fantasy,romance,supernatural dan lain-lain. Kau juga termasuk orang yang sangat menyukai novel. Di apartemenmu, banyak sekali novel-novel yang kau koleksi. Dari yang biasa, terjemahan sampai yang limited edition. Ketika sedang tertarik membaca novel yang segelnya sudah terbuka, tanpa sengaja kau menangkap suara yang sedang berbicara.

_" Kudengar, akan ada project pengkloningan salah satu esper level 5 "_

_ " Aku penasaran sekali siapa orang itu yah? Apakah Midorima-kun? Atau [Name]-san?Kyaaak aku penasaran sekali ! "_

_ " Sudahlah nanti juga kau tau sendiri " _

Bukan bermaksud untuk menguping pembicaraan kedua gadis tadi yang berada di depanmu. Kuroko memandang dengan pandangan heran. " [Name]-san kau kenapa? " Tanya Kuroko. " Tidak apa-apa aku hanya sedang tidak mood untuk membaca " Jawabmu menutup novel yang kau baca lalu menaruhnya kembali ke rak. " Kalau begitu [Name]-san ayo kita ke Maji aku sudah lapar sekali " Kuroko menarik tanganmu lalu mengaktifkan teleport ke Maji burger.

Reader POV

Aku sekarang sedang menikmati makan siangku bersama Kuroko. Baru kali ini aku makan siang bersama dengan Kuroko. Aku menyantap chessburger, kentang goreng dan minumannya Green tea milk shake. Sedangkan Kuroko memakan chessburger dan ditemani oleh vanilla milkshake. Sedang enak-enaknya makan bersama Kuroko, seseorang telah menghampiri kami berdua.

" Rupanya kau sedang berpacaran yah [Name] " Seketika aku kembali tersedak.

-Phantom Esper-

" Konnichiwa Akashi-kun, Kuroko Tetsuya yoroshiku " Sapa Kuroko memperkenalkan dirinya. " Yoroshiku Tetsuya " Kini aku melihat wajahnya yang tanpa dosa. Sedangkan aku masih meminum untuk menghilangkan rasa sesakku. " Bakashi teme " Ucapku yang keluar setelah rasa sesakku hilang. " [Name] ternyata sudah punya pacar yah " Akashi memasang wajah yang sangat manis sekali. Pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat mencurigakan. Benar saja, dia belum selesai bicara " Padahal kemarin kau baru saja di-hhmmpptt " Belum selesai dia berbicara, aku sudah menutup mulutnya yang kurang ajar ini. " Kuroko-kun kau tidak usah mendengarkan ocehan bocah cebol hentai ini " Seruku yang masih menutup mulutnya dengan tanganku. Kuroko masih memasang wajah talenannya. Aku masih menutup mulutnya, sesuatu yang tak asing hampir mengenai diriku. Kalau bukan lagi serangan gunting-sama yang ia arahkan kepadaku. Spontan aku membuka mulutnya. " Itu akibatnya kau tidak menurut dengan perintahku " Ucapnya setelah lepas dari tanganku. " Urusai! Itu salahmu karena kau hampir membuka aibku " Jawabku dengan kesal. " Dan [Name] apa maksudmu dengan bocah,cebol,hentai itu? " Kini Akashi memasang wajah yang sangat horor auranya sangat mengintimidasi dan aku hanya menelan ludah. " Itu salahmu sendiri waktu itu melihatnya baka! " Balasmu dengan wajah yang sudah mengeluarkan semburat merah. " Itu tidak sengaja bodoh " Jawab Akashi yang kepalanya sudah terdapat perepat. " Setidaknya jangan kau lihat bodoh " Jawabmu yang tak kalah. Kau masih beradu mulut dengan Akashi. " Ano.. kalian berdua seperti yang sedang berpacaran dan kalian juga cocok " Kuroko akhirnya angkat bicara dengan wajah datarnya. Aku dan Akashi terdiam sejenak. Rasanya ingin menendang wajahnya. " URUSAI..! DAN KAMI TIDAK PACARAN " Teriak aku dan Akashi berbarengan. " Mana mungkin aku mau pacaran dengan pria cebol, bocah, hentai lagi " Kataku sambil tersenyum dan terdapat perepat di wajahku. " Mustahil sekali bagi seorang Akashi yang tampan ini mau berpacaran dengan bocah yang selalu mengumbar-umbar pakaian dal-" Belum selesai Akashi bicara, aku sudah mendaratkan tendangan mautku tepat di wajahnya. Selagi Akashi masih belum bangun, aku akan segera kabur dan membawa Kuroko pergi dari sini.

-Phantom Esper-

" Ah gomen Kuroko-kun aku malah melibatkan dirimu dalam masalah ini " Ucapku setelah berhasil kabur dari Akashi. " Tidak apa-apa [Name]-san, dan Akashi-kun sepertinya orang baik " Jawab Kuroko. 'Kuroko-kun kau terlalu baik sekali' Batinku. " Ah dia baik darimananya? Dia itu sadis dan jiwa psikopat " Tukasku. Kami berdua berjalan sambil menikmati matahari tenggelam. Langkah kami berdua terhenti oleh tempat penyebrangan. " Kuroko-kun pulang kearah mana? " Tanyaku. " Rumahku kesana [Name]-san " Kuroko menunjuk arah kiri. " Souka, kita beda arah " Jawabku. " Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan " Pamitku meninggalkan Kuroko. Kuroko membalas anggukan dengan tersenyum.

Kuroko berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya. Ia masih menyesap vanilla milkshake yang ia bawa tadi sebelum [Name] menariknya. Memandang langit sore adalah kegiatan yang membuatnya tenang. Jalanan sudah sedikit sepi ketika menjelan malam. Kuroko dengan sedikit berhati-hati berjalan ke apartemennya. Matanya memasang kecurigaan dan ia merasakan ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Tidak beberapa langkah dari toko roti, ia merasakan ada seseorang yang mendorong dirinya. Spontan ia langsung membalikkan badannya dan menteleport dirinya agar dekat dengan orang tersebut.

" Kau adalah orang pertama yang berani melihatku " Ucapnya dengan nada mengejek. Tanpa babibu Kuroko langsung menyerang pria itu dengan paku akupuntur miliknya yang tersedia di kantung miliknya. Sama halnya dengan yang terjadi dengan Kise, paku akupunturnya mendadak menyerang dirinya kembali. Untung saja ia cepat menghindar. " Percuma kau menyerangku, karena seranganmu akan kembali kepadamu " Suara bariton dengan nada sinis dan mengejek. " Apa maumu? " Tanya Kuroko dengan berani. " Aku hanya ingin menguji kemampuanku saja " Jawabnya. " Dan aku akan membuatmu tidur " Pria itu menyerang dengan menendang peruk Kuroko dan ia terpental hingga puluhan meter. Namun usahanya sia-sia, karena Kuroko telah mengaktifkan teleportnya dan ia menyerang dengan pistolnya. " Sudah kubilang usahamu sia-sia " Ucap pria itu dengan sinis. Benar saja, peluru yang Kuroko tembak menyerang dirinya. Saat itu pula perutnya masih sakit dengan tendangan itu dan matanya tidak konsentrasi. Kuroko mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya dan kedua peluru itu sukses menancap di dekat dadanya. Pria itu tersenyum kemenangan ditengah-tengah langit senja.

" Moshi-moshi, ini [First Name][Last Name] ada perlu apa? " Kau mengangkat telepon dari seseorang yang kau tidak kenal. Kau menyimak pembicaraan luar sana. Kedua mata oceanmu membulat seketika. Kamu mengambil jaket dan ponsel lalu berlari menuju tempat yang dikatakan oleh seseorang.

'Kuroko Tetsuya sekarang terbaring koma di rumah sakit x '

**Dengan Jahatnya Author men TBC cerita ini (?)**

Minna ! bertemu lagi sama author yang absurd *Keluar dari masakan riko senpai* . Gimana chapter ini-ssu? Actionnya kurang greget yah? Gomen-gomen -3-)/ Author juga masih harus belajar buat mendalami ceritanya ._.)v . Oke mungkin cukup sekian dari author absurd ini. Makasih buat reviewnya xD aduh terharu banget nih :'3 . Review kalian telah membuat saya jadi bersemangat untuk melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya.

* * *

Name : Kuroko Tetsuya

Hight : 168 cm

Colour hair : Sky blue

Colour eyes : Sky blue

Special power : Teleportmaster

Rank : Level 4

* * *

_Review _

" _Aku tidak bohong [Name] ! " _

" _Aku melihatmu berjalan berlawanan dengan arah sekolah" _

" _Jangan bercanda " _

" _Aku serius [Name]! " _

" _Kau tidak akan mengerti dengan ini "_

**MIND TO REVIEW ? ^^**

**and thanks for favorite and follow ! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuroko no Basket sepenuhnya milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Terinspirasi dari Anime To Aru Kagaku no Railgun / To Aru Majutsu no Index **

**Alur dan setting tempat tidak sepenuhnya milik Author melainkan milik Kazuma Kamachi**

**Genre : Comedy*gakyakin*, Sci-fi,Action,romance ada dikit sih,fantasy**

**Pairing : OC [reader] x (?) **

**Rate : Untuk sementara T **

**Warn! : OOC,OC,Typo dimana-mana TwT, Action kurang greget**

**Don't Like, Don't Read! **

**Happy Reading~ ^^**

* * *

Kau masih berlari tanpa mempedulikan keadaan ramainya jalanan. Beberapa kali kau hampir tertabrak oleh kendaraan. Bahkan kau sempat menabrak orang yang tak dikenal. Setelah berlari sekian lama, akhirnya kau sampai di rumah sakit yang dikatakan oleh orang itu.

Aku mencari seseorang yang menelponku tadi dan ingin menanyakan keadaan Kuroko sekarang. Mata oceanku menemukan 2 orang pria yang sedang menunggu di depan pintu ruang ICU. Tanpa berfikir panjang, aku menghampiri mereka.

" Midorima-kun kenapa kau ada di sini? " Tanyaku heran ternyata pria yang menunggu di depan pintu ruang ICU adalah dirinya. " Aku yang menelponmu-nanodayo, kau tidak sadar? " Tukas Midorima yang masih kesal denganmu. " Heh? Tapi itu seperti bukan suaramu " Ujarku. " Hei Shin-chan bukannya tadi sedang mengejar pelakunya? Tadi aku [Name]-chan " Jelas Takao. Kini Midorima menahan rasa malunya setelah Takao angkat bicara. Lagi-lagi ia menaikkan kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak melorot. " Bagaiman keadaannya? " Tanyaku. " Dia mengalami luka tembak di dekat dadanya. Untung saja tidak mengenai jantungnya bukan berarti aku peduli yah itu yang dikatakan oleh dokter-nanodayo " Jelas Midorima yang masih dengan nada tsunderenya. "Souka, aku akan menghubungi pihak keluarganya " Aku menekan nomer di keypadku. Tidak lama kemudian, aku menutup sambungan teleponnya. " Aku sudah menghubungi mereka " Ujarku memasukkan ponselmu ke kantong jaketku. " Midorima-kun apakah pelakunya berhasil ditangkap?" Tanyaku. Midorima hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. " Ketika kukejar, dia berhasil kabur dengan cepat. Tetapi aku sempat melihat wajahnya sekilas. Ia juga sempat berbicara dan seolah-olah dia kenal denganku-nanodayo " Jawab Midorima dengan panjang lebar. " Kalau begitu kalian boleh pulang duluan, biar aku yang menunggu keluarganya " Ujarku. Midorima dan Takao pamit kepadaku dan meninggalkanku sendirian di depan ruang ICU.

_Keesokan harinya.._

Aku berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Sambil memakan selembar roti yang masih kupegang, aku berjalan hingga akhirnya sampai di sekolahku. Aku menganti sepatuku dengan uwabaki dan menaruhnya di loker. Ketika sampai di kelas, aku sudah disambut oleh setan cebol yang sudah menungguku.

" [Name] kau cepat sekali datang " Kata Akashi memasang pose melipat tangannya di dadanya. " Heh? Aku memang biasanya datang jam segini " Jawabku. " Tapi aku melihatmu berjalan berlawanan dengan arah dengan sekolah " Ujar Akashi. " Heh? Memang kita tadi ketemu yah? Jangan bercanda " Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan sekarang. " Aku serius [Name]! " Mendengar nada bicaranya yang sangat serius itu makin membuatku tidak mengerti. " Mungkin kau salah orang " Jawabku asal. Sejujurnya aku sedang malas berdebat dengannya hari ini. " Aku selalu benar [Name] mana mungkin aku salah " Oke sekarang dia menggunakan motto itu lagi. " Terserah, aku mau duduk dulu " Aku mengakhiri pembicaraan dengannya.

_Istirahat_

" [Name]-chan aku kira kau tidak masuk " Ucap Koutarou sambil memakan roti melonnya. " Heh? Kenapa? " Tanyaku setelah mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari Koutarou-senpai. "Aku melihat kau berjalan menuju rumah sakit dan itu berlawanan arah dengan jalan menuju sekolah kita " Jawab Koutarou. " Aku tidak ke rumah sakit kok " Jawabku. " Ah yang benar saja ketika aku menyapamu, kau tidak membalas sapaanku hueeeh [Name]-chan jahaat " Timpal Koutarou yang kini menangis buaya. " Heh? Aku tidak bertemu senpai kok " Ujarku. " Heh? Aku tidak bohong [Name]-chan! " Tukas Koutarou yang masih bersikeras jika dirinya bertemu denganku. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan hari ini. Mengapa Koutarou-senpai dan Akashi bisa bertemu denganku, padahal aku sendiri tidak melihat mereka.

-Phantom Esper-

" [Name]-cchi arigatou buahnya enak sekali-ssu " Kini aku sedang bersama sahabaku di rumah sakit. Kebetulan hari ini aku pulang lebih cepat jadi aku menyempatkan diri menjenguk dirinya. " Ryouta-kun bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? " Tanyaku. " Aku lebih baik dari sebelumnya kok. Kata dokter banyak luka yang dijahit terutama sekitar punggung. Untung saja serpihan kacanya tidak mengenai organ dalam. Dan kakiku masih harus dalam perawatan " Jelas Kise. Memang kulihat wajahnya juga lebih baik yang sekarang. " Hueeeh padahal aku ingin segera sembuh agar bisa melawan para penjahat bersama [Name]-cchi " Kise memasang tangisan buayanya. " Makanya kau harus banyak istirahat dan ikutin apa kata dokter " Ujarku sambil mengelus surai goldennya. Dirinya hanya tersenyum dan memegang tanganku yang masih berada di kepalanya. " [Name]-cchi hidoii, kenapa tadi pagi [Name]-cchi tidak menyapaku? " Tanyanya kembali sambil menangis buaya. " Heh? Aku tidak ke rumah sakit kok " Jawabku " Memang Ryouta-kun melihatku? " Tanyaku dengan heran. " Iya-ssu aku melihatmu berjalan menuju lantai atas " Jawabnya. Aku hanya tercengang mendengar jawaban dari Kise. " Tapi, saat [Name]-cchi ke sini aku tidak melihat tempat minum yang diselempangkan " Timpal Kise celingak-celinguk mencari tempat minum yang dibawa olehku. " Aku memang tidak bawa " Jawabku enteng. " Tapi tadi pagi aku melihat [Name]-cchi membawa tempat minum " Ucapnya. " Aku memang membawa tempat minum, tetapi bukan yang diselempang. Memangnya aku anak kecil?! " Ujarku memperlihatkan tempat minumku kepada Kise. " Tempat minum yang dipake oleh [Name]-cchi tadi beda sekali dengan yang sekarang " Kise memperhatikan tempat minum yang dipegang olehku dengan seksama. " Souka, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu yah " Pamitku memasukkan tempat minumku ke tas. " Heeeh [Name]-cchi kenapa cepat amat " Belum saja Kise selesai bicara, aku sudah menutup pintu kamarnya.

-Author POV-

Kau masih merenungi perkataan teman-temanmu sebelumnya dan perkataan orang lain tempo hari yang lalu.

_ " Kudengar, akan ada project pengcloningan salah satu esper level 5 "_

_ " Aku penasaran sekali siapa orang itu yah? Apakah Midorima-kun? Atau [Name]-san?Kyaaak aku penasaran sekali ! "_

_ " Tapi aku melihatmu berjalan berlawanan dengan arah dengan sekolah "_

_ "Aku melihat kau berjalan menuju rumah sakit dan itu berlawanan arah dengan arah sekolah kita "_

_ " Iya-ssu aku melihatmu berjalan menuju lantai atas "_

_ " Tapi tadi pagi aku melihat [Name]-cchi membawa tempat minum "_

_ " Tempat minum yang dipake oleh [Name]-cchi tadi pagi beda sekali dengan yang sekarang "_

Kata terakhir yang dilontarkan oleh Kise sepertinya akan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang tergiang dipikiranmu. Kau berjalan dengan tatapan kosong menuju sebuah gang kecil. Kau bisa lihat sendiri gang ini sangatlah sepi. Kau berjalan tanpa adanya rasa takut hingga kau menemukan banyak orang yang tidak sadarkan diri di jalan-jalan. Kau sendiri tidak peduli dan terus berjalan. Namun rasa acuhmu itu berubah ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang berantem. Kau berlari mencari sumber suara tersebut. Matamu membulat seketika ketika melihat seseorang yang habis babak belur dan kau juga seseorang itu tengah berdiri. Kau bisa melihat surai abu-abu dan manik yang senada dengan surainya. Kau hanya tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk tanganmu sontak membuat pria itu menatapmu.

" Aku tak pernah sangka jika dirimu mampu melawan belasan musuh dengan tangan kosong " Gumanmu ditengah tepuk tanganmu. Pria itu pun menatapmu dengan lama. Tak ada respon dari dirinya.

_" Kau adalah yang asli " _

" Heh? asli? " Kamu menaikkan alismu sebelah setelah pria itu berkata. " Kau adalah orang yang asli dari sekian banyak dirimu [Name] " Sambung kata pria itu. Kau sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan " Apa maksudmu? " Tanyamu. " Kau memang tidak akan mengerti " Jawabnya dengan nada dingin. " Tetapi ada saatnya nanti kau akan tau dan mengerti " Pria itu melangkah meninggalkanmu sendiri yang masih mencerna perkataannya.

_' Tunggu, aku sekarang bisa menyimpulkannya '_

* * *

**Dengan Jahatnya Author menTBC cerita (?)**

**Mind to Review? ^^ **

**Thank's for reading, favorite and follow ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

** Kuroko no Basket sepenuhnya milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Terinspirasi dari Anime To Aru Kagaku no Railgun / To Aru Majutsu no Index **

**Alur dan setting tempat, mungkin cerita ini tidak sepenuhnya milik Author melainkan milik Kazuma Kamachi**

**Genre : Comedy*gak yakin*, Sci-fi*gak yakin*,Action,romance,fantasy**

**Pairing : OC [reader] x (?) **

**Rate : Untuk sementara T **

**Warn! : OOC,OC,Typo dimana-mana TwT, gaje dll **

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Happy reading ^^**

* * *

Kau sekarang sedang mengutak-atik komputer di sekolahmu. Kau masih penasaran dengan perkataannya dan identitas. Kau juga dapat melihat jelas dari seragamnya walaupun sedikit tertutup dengan jas labnya. Rupanya dia juga siswa Rakuzan kouko. Kau mencari identitas pria itu melalui website sekolahmu. Hingga akhirnya kau menemukan foto orang itu beserta identitasnya.

_'Mayuzumi Chihiro, siswa tingkat 3 di SMA Rakuzan, dia adalah seorang siswa yang sangat pintar, banyak mendapatkan penghargaan, mendali, dan sudah banyak menciptakan alat-alat. Menjadi salah satu ilmuan termuda di Kota Academy, sudah memiliki banyak berperan di Kota Academy dan kini ia sedang berperan dalam proyek yang disebut 'Sister's project' _

Kau menghentikan membaca semenjak tulisan 'Sister's project' menarik perhatianmu. Kau pun membuka tab baru dan mengetikkan di pencarian mengenai sister project. Kau pun membacanya dengan seksama.

_'Klone esper level 5 digunakan sebagai senjata dan proyeknya dilaksanakan pada tanggal xx bulan xx tahun 20xx. Tujuan penelitian ini untuk mengidentifikasi matriks DNA dari kemampuan level 5 dan menciptakan mereka 100% tanpa kemungkinan kecil pada penciptaan secara alami. Contoh yang akan digunakan adalah.. 'Icemaster, [First Name][Last Name]' . Untuk memperbanyak, kami menggunakan zygot untuk sel stomatic yang diperoleh dari rambut. Untuk menghemat waktu dari pengaman diperlukan untuk percobaan, untuk mengurangi waktu yang dibutuhkan perkembangan fisik dan mental. Untuk terlebih dahulu memanfaatkan zat F20xx, FTQ56xx dan PFO7xx sehingga kita berhasil membentuk tubuh clone selama 14 hari. Kita memanfaatkan untuk memasang fungsi mental dasar yang alatnya dibuat oleh Mayuzumi Chihiro dan staff lainnya. Jika ini berhasil, maka kita berlanjut ke fase selanjutnya. Tetapi, bagaimana pun juga pada proses akhir tidak sesuai dengan perkiraan dari simulasi tree diagram. Kemampuan sisters darinya berkurang dari 1% dari yang asli. Rata-rata dari mereka hanya mencapai level 2 dan jika paling kuat tidak akan mencapai level 3. Bahkan dari modifikasi genetika dan pendidikan prosteriori, itu membuktikan tidak mungkin membuat clone level 5. Meskipun menerima hasil dari simulasi tree diagram, pemerintah memberhentikan dari seluruh penelitian dan percobaan untuk mengurangi kerugian pembiayaan proyek. Maka dari itu project sister's dibatalkan dan dibekukkan tanpa batas waktu' _

Kau menghela nafas lega karena project sister'smu tidak jadi dilakukan. Kau pun mengklik history lalu menghapusnya apa website yang kau cari tadi kemudian mematikan komputer. Setelah kau mematikan komputer, kau melihat sesuatu yang sebenarnya kau tidak ingin lihat hari ini.

" Rupanya kau memainkan komputer tanpa seizin sekolah yah" Rasanya kau ingin menendang orang itu lagi.

Reader POV

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? " Akashi mengintrogasiku setelah berkutat dengan komputer sekolah. " Aku hanya mencari sesuatu " Jawabku. " Itu tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanku " Akashi maju selangkah dan aku mundur selangkah. " [N ame], kenapa kau mundur? Apa kau takut aku mengungkit kasus di Maji burger? " Tanyanya kembali dan aku bergidik ngeri. " Ti-tidak kok siapa yang takut " Jawabku asal. Kau bergidik ngeri lagi ketika Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingamu. " Maka dari itu.. kau harus bertanggung jawab " Bisiknya. " Bukannya kita sudah impas? " Protesmu. " Kau melemparkan gunting ke mejaku di hari pertama sekolah, lalu kau menghunus guntingmu kepadaku ketika di maji burger " Lanjutmu tidak terima. " Baiklah, tapi pertanyaan tadi harus dijawab dan ini perintah " Kini aku bisa melihat mata scarletnya yang melotot menatapku.

" Tidak bisa, ini privasiku " Tolakku berjalan meninggalkan dirinya. " Aku tidak ingin penolakan [Name] " Langkahku terhenti Akashi memegang pergelangan tanganku. " Maaf, belum saatnya kau tahu " Ujarku dengan nada dingin melepas genggaman Akashi.

-Phantom Esper-

" Ah akhirnya aku bisa lolos darinya " Aku menengukkan air mineral di depan gerbang sekolah. Hari ini aku akan langsung pulang karena tidak ada yang aku perlukan di kantor Judgment. Sebelum kakiku melangkah lebih jauh, aku terlebih dulu membuang botol air mineral yang sudah kosong. Pemandangan langit ini memang selalu menenangkan. Aku memejamkan mataku dan merasakan angin musim semi. Aku kembali melangkah dan kedua mataku melihat seorang perempuan yang sangat familiar. Kedua matanya pun kini menatapku dengan senyuman yang terukir.

"Hishashiburi, Icemaster-chan "

" Hishashiburi, Aisaka-san " Balasku. " Icemaster-chan, aku tak pernah sangka kita akan bertemu lagi " Ucap Aisaka itu sambil tersenyum meremehkan. " Aku tak peduli sekarang aku ingin pulang " Jawabku dengan dingin. " Aih, [Name]-chan jangan begitu, ayo kita kenang masa SMP kita. Oh ternyata sekarang [Name]-chan sekolah di SMA Rakuzan " Aisaka memperhatikan seragam yang aku pakai. " Lalu apa urusanmu? " Tanyaku dengan nada dingin. " Cih, rasanya aku ingin bertarung dengan [Name]-chan tapi kalau 1 lawan satu pasti aku kalah. Bagaimana jika siswa se-sekolahmu bertarung melawanmu seperti kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu? Pasti kau merasa kerepotan bukan? " Ucap Aisaka sambil memandang gedung sekolahku. " Jika kau hanya ingin mengatakan itu, lebih baik kau pergi. Kau membuang waktuku " Aku mendengus kesal ketika Aisaka berbicara seperti itu. Rasanya ingin menendang cewek yang berada di depanku sekarang. " Oh [Name]-chan marah yah? Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu jaa~ " Pamit Aisaka melambaikan tanganya lalu punggungnya mengilang. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Aisaka Hazuki, Mentalmaster level 5 peringkat ke 6. Jangan sekali berurusan dengannya karena dia bisa membuat teman sekelasnya melawanmu. Dia bisa membuat semua orang kehilangan kesadaran dan dipikirannya hanya Aisaka dan mengikuti perintahnya. Ketika kesadarannya kembali mereka akan lupa apa yang mereka lakukan. Aku pernah sekali diserang oleh teman sekelasku karena ada masalah dengannya. Akhirnya aku harus melawan mereka dan aku nyaris hampir membunuh temanku sendiri. Untung saja pihak sekolah tidak menghukumku. Wajar saja ini memang salahnya dan aku pindah sekolah ke Teikou.

" [NAME]-CHAAAAN~ " Teriak seseorang yang tidak jauh dari langkahku. " Ahk Koutarou-senpai " Jawabku. " [Name]-chaaan~ " Kini Koutarou memelukku dengan pelukan yang tidak kalah dengan pelukan maut model berisik itu. " Itte.. Itte senpai " Lirihku dengan nada memohon *jangan kalian maksudkan dengan yang tidak-tidak* . Setelah puas, Koutarou akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. " [Name]-chan mau kemana? " Tanya Koutarou. " Aku tidak tau " Jawabku dengan malas. " Kalau begitu, antar aku beli buah yuk " Ajak Koutarou. " Buat apa? " Tanyaku. " Aku belum sempat menjenguk Kuroko-chan dan Kise-chan jadi aku mau menjenguknya hari ini " Tutur Koutarou. " Baiklah aku ikut " Aku pun melanjutkan langkahku bersama Koutarou.

" [Name]-cchi~ akhirnya datang jugaa~ " Teriak suara yang sudah familiar di telingaku. Aku bisa melihat Kise yang perban kepalanya sudah hilang. Hanya meninggalkan luka yang masih tertutupi oleh perban di dekat keningnya. " [Name]-cchi lusa nanti lagi aku bisa pulang-ssu " Aku melihat wajahnya yang sangat gembira atau bahagia sekarang. " Tapi aku harus tetap rawat jalan-ssu " Kini Kise memasang wajah cemberutnya. " Tapi kau mesti harus bersyukur sekarang. Aku masih harus di rumah sakit sampai minggu depan " Ucap seseorang yang berada di samping Kise.

" KKKYAAAAAA KUROKO-KUN " Teriakku lalu menutup mulutku. " Kau sakit pun hawa keberadaanmu tetap tipis " Gumanku dan Koutarou hanya memasang wajah sweatdrop.

-Phantom Esper-

" Ayo dimakan " Koutarou sedang mengupas buah apel dan memberikannya pada Kuroko. Sedangkan aku sedang mengupas buah apel untuk Kise. " [Name]-cchi sudah mendengar beritanya? " Tanya Kise mencairkan suasana. " Ano, [Name]-san jadi sampel sister's project yah? " Tambah Kuroko. Aku yang sedang mengupas tidak sengaja mengiris tanganku sendiri. " Itte " Ringisku kesakitan. " Ah [Name]-cchi tidak apa-apa kan " Tanya Kise dan aku masih melihat darah yang bercucuran di jariku. " [Name]-cchi gomen-ssu, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengagetkan-ssu " Ujar Kise dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

" Ah tidak apa-apa Ryouta-kun lagian aku sudah meminta Koutarou-senpai untuk membeli plester " Jawabku. Tidak lama setelah itu, Koutarou membawa sebuah kantong. " [Name]-chan mana jarimu yang terluka? " Tanya Koutarou dan aku hanya memberikan jariku. Koutarou pun membersihkan tanganku yang masih mengucur darah segar. Aku hanya terdiam dan ia sudah membalutkan lukaku. " Senpai, kau membuatku cemburu " Aku dan Koutarou melihat wajah Kise yang horor. Aku hanya terkekeh dan Koutarou hanya senyum kemenangan. " Kalau begitu [Name]-cchi harus menyuapiku " Kise menyodorkan piring berisi buah apel yang sebelumnya sudah ku kupas. Buah apel yang jatuh tadi sudah aku buang sebelumnya. " Baiklah " Aku pun menyodorkan garpu dan mulai menyuapi Kise.

" Oh iya [Name]-cchi bagaimana kalau kita punya clone-ssu " Kise memulai percakapan. " Aku pasti akan menyanyangi cloneku " Jawabku asal. " Aku akan melakukan aktivitas bersama dengan cloneku " Jawab Koutarou. " Aku akan membuat keberadaanku tetap ada " Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah talenannya. " Hawa keberadaanmu akan tetap tipis walaupun sudah ada clonemu " Ledek Koutarou dan Koutarou berhasil mendapatkan deathglare dari Kuroko. " Hehe.. bercanda " Koutarou menyengir kuda. " Aku akan membagi jadwal pemotretanku-ssu. Sementara aku berduaan dengan [Name]-cchi~ " Jawab Kise merangkul tangannya di pundakku. " Heeh, bukannya nanti reputasi modelmu turun dan fansmu malah ingin sekali memacari clonemu " Ujar Koutarou. " Dan [Name]-chan itu milikku " Koutarou melepaskan rengkulan tangan kekar milik Kise. " Hidoi-ssu, tidak bisa senpai [Name]-cchi itu milikku " Ucap Kise dengan deathglarenya. " Kau ingin membantah Senpaimu, wahai Kouhai " Ucap Koutarou yang memancarkan deathglare. " Mereka mulai lagi " Kau melihat kedua rambut blonde itu sedang memasang deathglarenya. Aku hanya memasang wajah sweatdrop dan Kuroko masih memasang wajah talenannya.

-Phantom Esper-

" Haah ternyata sudah sore yah? " Aku dan Koutarou-senpai keluar dari rumah sakit. " Memang kenapa senpai? " Tanyaku. " Aku seharusnya latihan basket dan sekarang harus bagaimana? " Teriak Hayama dengan ekspresi yang menakutkan. " Memang kenapa sampai segitunya? " Tanyamu. " Akashi pasti akan melemparkan gunting-sama kepadaku " Koutarou menatapku dengan horor. Oh si merah cebol itu ya? " Itu sih derita senpai " Ujarku dengan wajah tanpa dose. " Hidoi " Rengek Koutarou. " Kebetulan jalan menuju sekolah dan apartemenku dekat, mau bareng? " Tawarku. " Kalau sama [Name]-chan, aku mauuu " Jawab Koutarou dengan riang.

Kami berdua berbincang-bincang berbagai topik. Mulai dari topik tim basket, kelakuan keibuan Reo-senpai, makanan sehari-hari Eikichi-senpai sampai membuatnya seperti gorilla, sampai kelakuan gila si merah cebol itu *dibakar Akashi*. Aku tertawa terbahak bahak setelah mendengar cerita ketika Akashi melemparkan gunting malah salah sasaran. " ...awalnya Sei-chan ingin melemparkan gunting kepadaku eeh guntingnya malah kena rambut Reo-nee. Tetapi Reo-nee malah marah kepadaku " Koutarou mengakhiri ceritanya. Aku terus tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai aku harus memegang perutku. Namun tawaku berhenti setelah melihat bayangan seseorang berjalan di hadapanku. Aku sepertinya pernah melihatnya tetapi dimana? " [Name]-chan kenapa? " Koutarou membuyarkan lamunanku. " Eh, aku tidak apa-apa. Koutarou-senpai sepertinya kau sendiri saja, aku ada keperluan " Pamitku berlari mengejar orang tadi. " Eeeh [Name]-chan tunggu dulu " Koutarou memanggil namaku namun aku mengacuhkannya.

_'Aku melihat orang didepanku memakai seragam sepertiku. Membawa tempat minum selempang, tampangnya dari belakang sangat anak-anak dan rambutnya yang terurai berai. Sore ini memang sangat mengejutkan'_

**Dengan jahatnya cerita ini TBC**

* * *

**Oke kembali lagi dengan auhor aneh ini-ssu. Jadi jangan bosan-bosan dengan author ini yaw -3- . Maaf saya baru bisa update hari ini karena kebetulan besok libur *yeeee* dan saya sendiri adalah korban kurtilas jadi banyak tugas mulu -3- . Arigatou buat previewnya~ saya menjadi lebih semangat ketika mendapat preview dari kalian. Thank's for follow and favorite~ . Thanks juga buat silent reader yang antusias membaca fanfict aneh ini(?) . Oke cukup sekian ocehan dari author aneh ini babay~ **

**MIND TO REVIEW ? ^^ THANK'S ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Aku terus mengejar orang itu. Dia larinya terlalu cepat hingga membuatku kewalahan. Dan orang itu berhenti dan ia membantu seorang nenek dan anak kecil menyebrang. Aku pun mengikutinya. Setelah ia menyebrang, kedua mataku membulat seketika. 'Ini.. tidak mimpi kan?' Batinku. Aku melihat seorang gadis yang wajahnya mirip denganku, bukan mirip lagi tetapi ini sama.

" Kau siapa "

* * *

** Kuroko no Basket sepenuhnya milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Terinspirasi dari Anime To Aru Kagaku no Railgun / To Aru Majutsu no Index **

**Alur dan setting tempat, mungkin cerita ini tidak sepenuhnya milik Author melainkan milik Kazuma Kamachi**

**Genre : Comedy*gak yakin*, Sci-fi*gak yakin*,Action,romance,fantasy**

**Pairing : OC [reader] x (?) **

**Rate : Untuk sementara T **

**Warn! : OOC,OC,Typo dimana-mana TwT, gaje dll **

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Happy reading ^^**

* * *

" Kau yang seharusnya siapa? " Jawabku dengan sedikit teriak. " Aku [Name] 9321 , yoroshiku " Ucapnya membungkukkan badan dan berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih mematung di sana. 'Ini halusinasi kan? Ini pasti hanya mimpi. Kenapa wajah dan pakaian kami bisa sama? Apakah ini clone dariku? Ah mana mungkin bukankah sudah di bekukkan?' Batinku tidak percaya dengan pemandangan ini. Aku melangkah lebih cepat agar bisa menyusul [Name] 9321. Dan langkahnya terhenti spontan aku menghentikan langkahku. Ia menatap seekor kupu-kupu yang sedang terbang.

" Eh chotto matte ! " Teriakku. Ia kembali berjalan lagi. " Aku akan mengajakmu makan kue " Lanjutku. Langkahnya terhenti lagi dan membalikkan kepalanya " Serius Onee-san? " . Aku menepuk jidatku. Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini? " Hai " Jawabku singkat.

Kini aku dan [Name] 9321 sedang berada di cafe. Aku memesan choco mint latte dan tiramisu. Sama halnya dengan [Name] 9321 namun yang membedakan adalah minumannya. Dia memesan vanilla latte dan tiramisu. Aku melihat makannya dengan rakus mana pake tangan lagi. " Rasa tiramisu sangatlah pas. Coklat yang manis dipadukan dengan mocha lalu wafflenya yang renyah. Vanilla lattenya juga enak walaupun sedikit pahit " Ucapnya dengan wajah datar. " Souka, baguslah aku mau mi... EEH CHOTTO MATTE " Teriakku ketika hendak menyeruput choco mintku. Aku melihat gelasnya sudah habis dan lihat tiramisunya juga hanya tersisa garpu yang masih dalam posisi yang semula. Aku menatap [Name] 9321 yang mulutnya belepotan oleh coklat. " Kata [Name] pura-pura tidak bersalah memakan tiramisu dan choco mint dan sekarang menikmati sisa coklat yang ada di mulutku " Ucapnya dengan tanpa dosa. 'Apa dia serakus ini. Tidak-tidak aku tidak rakus dan itu kan hanya dia' Batinku. " Jika kamu adalah cloneku tidak seharusnya kau raku- " Belum selesai aku berbicara ia langsung memotongnya. " Itu membuat dingin tubuhku. Aku biasanya meminum teh hangat atau kopi agar tubuhku menjadi hangat kata [Name] malu-malu " Potongnya. 'Malu darimana? Itu justru membuatku malu karena kerakusanmu' batinku. Aku hanya menghela nafas dan bangkit dari tempat dudukku. " Aku mau keluar "Ucapku dan [Name] 9321 mengikutiku.

" Aku lapar " Guman [Name] 9321. " HEEH.. sampai kapan kamu mau menghabiskan uang jajanku ? " Serentakku dengan perepat di kepalaku. " Tapi kata [Name] selalu tulus membayarkan makanan yang aku makan " Ucapnya dengan tanpa dosa. " Heeh tapi bukan seperti itu juga " Balasku. " Baiklah " Ucapnya. Matanya begitu polos sekali. Ia menatap diriku dan tangannya menuju kepalaku dan mengambil sesuatu yang ada di kepalaku.

" EEEH.. jepit rambutku " Aku meraba-raba rambutku dan melihat cloneku sedang memasang jepit rambut milikku. " Hei tidak baik mengambil barang tanpa izin " Ucapku. " Kalau begitu aku minta ini " Jawabnya yang masih sulit memasangkan jepit rambutku. " Sini " Pintaku menyuruh cloneku untuk menghampiriku. Aku pun membenarkan rambutnya lalu memasang jepit rambutku di rambutnya. " Kalau itu kau terlihat manis bukan? " Ujarku. " Itu untukmu saja, anggap saja ini hadiah pertemuan pertama kita " Lanjutku sambil tersenyum. Aku melihat cloneku seperti adikku sendiri. " Kalaun begitu aku tinggal. Aku tidak akan mengikutimu lagi " Pamitku lalu membalikkan badanku. Namun tidak ada respon dari cloneku. " Hmm.. ada yang lain? " Tanyaku sebelum berjalan.

_" Sayonara, Onee-san "_

-Phantom Esper-

" Sial kenapa aku harus terjebak dalam situasi ini " Gumanku berjalan setelah meninggalkan cloneku. Kita sudah menghabiskan waktu sore hari bersama. Bukankah rencana clone itu dihentikan? Mengapa jadi begini. Pokoknya aku harus mencari tahu siapa penciptanya.

Akashi POV

Dasar Koutarou jika bukan karena dia, aku tidak akan pulang semalam ini. Ia telat latihan basket karena menjenguk Ryouta dan Tetsuya. Dan aku menambahkan porsi latihannya. Aku harus mengawasi dia sampai waktu latihannya habis. Aku berjalan menuju supermarket terdekat untuk membeli cemilan dan minuman dingin. Kedua mata scarletku melihat bayang-bayang seorang perempuan yang sedang terdiam di dekat pintu supermarket. Sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Sebelum aku masuk kedalam supermarket, aku melihat wajahnya yang mirip dengan [Name]. Karena merasa dirinya sedang ditatap olehku, dia pun menatap balik diriku. Eeh tunggu..

" Kau siapa? "

EEEH dia tidak mengenaliku. Di dalam hatiku aku sangat kaget dan aku menunjukkan wajahku yang poker face. " [Name] hanya menghela nafas" Ucapnya lalu dilanjut dengan helaan nafasnya. Gadis ini seperti kebalikannya dari [Name]. Wajahnya yang sama dengan [Name], rambut dan gayanya pun sama, memakai seragam sekolahku dan jangan lupa tempat minum yang diselempang olehnya. " Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sebelum aku nanti akan bertanya. Namaku Akashi Seijurou, aku kelas 1-B, sekolahku di SMA Rakuzan sama seperti [Name], aku adalah seorang kapten tim basket, ketua dewan siswa dan anggota organisasi Judgment. Sekarang aku ingin bertanya sedang apa dirimu ini? " Tumben sekali aku berkata dengan panjang lebar kepada seseorang yang tidak aku kenal. " Kata [Name] sedang memberi makan anjing " Jawabnya sambil memberi sebuah roti tawar kepada anjing tersebut. Aku hanya menghela nafas dan aku melihat ada yang salah dengan makanan yang ia beri. " Bukannya anjing itu makannya daging dan tulang? " Tanyaku. Aku melihat anjing itu sama sekali tidak memakan roti yang dipegang oleh gadis itu. " Tuhkan benar, coba kau kasih susu saja " Ucapku. " Tapi aku tidak punya susu " Jawab gadis itu dengan polos sambil mengelus-elus bulu anjing. " Baiklah aku beli susu dulu " Aku memasuki pintu masuk supermarket dan gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

Reader POV

" Halo Kazunari-kun, maaf aku menganggumu " Aku memulai percakapan dengan Takao di telepon. " Tidak apa-apa [Name]-chan aku baru saja selesai latihan basket " Jawab Takao senang hati. " Kazunari-kun, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu? " Tanyaku. " Tentu saja [Name]-chan, apalagi tentang program atau hack menghack " Jawab Takao dengan senang hati. " Baiklah, apa Kazunari-kun tau kode ini? " Tanyaku. " Kode apa? " Tanyanya. " Bisa tolong eja? " Pinta Takao. " Baiklah, M34OPX098LYKW67X63X " Jawabku dengan pelan-pelan. " Heeh, [Name]-chan bukannya ini kode izin rahasia keamanan level A atau lebih " Ucap Takao dengan terkejut. " Aku sudah selesai memecahkan kode ini " Lanjut Takao. " Oh kalau begitu makasih itu membantu " Aku menutup percakapan dengan Takao.

_" Metode sister's untuk mencapai perubahan level 6. Di Kota Academy ada 7 esper yang sudah mencapai level 5, tetapi dari simulasi tree diagram dari 7 esper tersebut ada 1 esper yang memiliki potensi untuk mencapai level 6. Dari kurikulum strandar, seseorang ingin mencapai level 6 butuh waktu 200 tahun untuk mencapainya. Dengan demikian kita meninggalkan tindakan ini. Dan mempertimbangkan melatih kemampuan keahliannya melalui pertarungan sesungguhnya. Dengan mempersiapkan beberapa situasi medan dan mengikuti skenario yang diberikan, kita bisa memanupulasi arah kemajuannya. Berdasarkan dari simulai tree diagram, kita dapat menyimpulkan dengan menyiapkan 128 jenis medan pertarungan, dan membunuh Icemaster selama 128 kali makan subjek akan mencapai level 6. Karena tidak mungkin mendapatkan beberapa Icemaster, kita telah memutuskan menggunakan sisters yang berasal project yang dihentikan sebelumnya. Dengan 20.000 sisters pada beberapa skenario pertarungan, kita mungkin bisa mencapai level 6" _

" Hah ini bercanda yah? tapi ini tidaklah lucu. Mereka ingin membunuhku menggunakan cloneku " Kedua mataku melotot dan aku sendiri masih tidak percaya dengan ini. Mereka ingin membunuhku agar subjek itu bisa mencapai level 6. Sial, apa yang aku harus lakukan. " Aku melanjutkan membacanya.

" _Clone experimen 9320 akan dilakukan pada pukul 20.45 "_

Kedua mataku melotot dan menatap jam yang berada di ponselku. Jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 20.46. " Aku harus menghentikannya " Aku berlari meninggalkan tempat telepon.

**Dengan jahatnya cerita ini TBC kembali**

* * *

**Holla minna ! mungkin di chapter selanjutnya agak-agak gore dikit. Dan di chapter selanjutnya juga identitas orang yang nyerang Kise,Kuroko sama Kasamatsu-senpai sudah terkuak. Kalau identitas phantom espernya kapan? Oh itu sih nanti yah *ketawa evil* Oke cukup sekian curahan dari author gaje ini jaa~**

* * *

_**Preview selanjutnya..cuplikannya tidak jauh seperti in...~**_

" _Bagaimana aku bisa sampai level 6 jika lawanku seperti ini "_

" _Ken-kenapa aku bisa disini? "_

" _Bagaimana kalian bisa mengambil selku?"_

" _Aku akan mengakhirinya sebelum terlambat "_

* * *

**MIND TO REVIEW? ^^**

**THANK'S FOR READING,FAVORITE AND FOLLOW ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

" Aku sudah siap " Suara seseorang sambil mempersiapkan pistolnya. " Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu " Jawab suara. Matanya melirik jam tangan miliknya menunjukkan pukul 20.45. " Experimen 9320 sekarang di mulai " Ucap [Name] 9321 sambil membenarkan pistol dan mengaktifkan tempat minumnya. " Bisakah di percepat? " Aku ingin segera memulainya " Tanya pria itu dengan kesal. Tidak ada jawaban dari [Name] 9321. Namun suara tembakan sukses membuat pria itu segera memulainya. Ia tidak menghindari peluru yang sedang berterbangan kepadanya. " Percuma kau melakukan serangan ini " Ucapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan. Benar saja, peluru tersebut kembali menyerang [Name] 9321 dengan kecepatan yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Ia pun mengambil air dan mengubahnya jadi es untuk menghindari peluru tersebut. " Sekarang giliranku " Pria itu memulai serangan dengan menginjak pelan tanah. Seketika tanah tersebut membuat sedikit ledakan tanpa membuat tanahnya menjadi hancur. [Name] 9321 menghindar dengan cepat dan segera mengarahkan serangan selanjutnya. Ia pun mengarahkan serangan dengan kekuatan esnya. Ia membentuk esnya seperti peluru. Belum selesai, pria itu tiba-tba datang dan menyerang [Name] 9321. Dengan cepat, [Name] 9321 menghindar dan meluncurkan serangan dengan peluru esnya. " Sudah kubilang itu percuma " Ucap pria itu dengan sinis. Peluru es itu kembali dan menyerang [Name] 9321 dengan cepat ia menghindar. Akan tetapi tidak dengan tempat minumnya, tempat minumnya tertancap peluru es dan airnya meleber keluar. Dan pria itu memukul pelan tembok dan benda yang menempel dengan tembok itu satu per satu jatuh dan hampir menimpa tumbuhnya. Untung saja ia berhasil menyelamatkan dirinya. Tetapi ada sesuatu benda tiba-tiba mengenai kepalanya. Sebuah darah segar mengalir deras di kepalanya. Dan bagaimana dengan pistolnya? Pistolnya sudah rusak karena benda yang mengenai kepalanya adalah pistolnya sendiri. Rupanya pria itu menendang pistolnya yang sudah tidak dia pegang. Sontak salah satu jalan yang ia harus lakukan adalah berlari!

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket sepenuhnya milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Terinspirasi dari Anime To Aru Kagaku no Railgun / To Aru Majutsu no Index **

**Alur dan setting tempat, mungkin cerita ini tidak sepenuhnya milik Author melainkan milik Kazuma Kamachi**

**Genre : Comedy*gak yakin*, Sci-fi*gak yakin*,Action,romance,fantasy**

**Pairing : OC [reader] x Akashi**

**Rate : Untuk chapter ini entah jatohnya ke T+ atau M soalnya ada sedikit gorenya -3-**

**Warn! : OOC,OC,Typo dimana-mana TwT, gaje, sci-fi dan gorenya kurang greget -3- **

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Happy reading ^^**

* * *

Reader POV

Aku terus berlari mencari [Name] 9321. Hingga aku menemukan sebuah gang kecil di dekat supermarket. Aku pun berjalan menyusuri jalan tersebut. Terdapat bekas kerusakan benda dan sebuah air yang mengenang berserta sebuah tempat minum yang bagian bawahnya sudah kosong. Aku melangkah lagi dan menemukan bercak-bercak darah. Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan gigiku gemertak tandanya aku kesal. Aku pun berlari mengejar tempat mereka bertarung.

-Phantom Esper-

" Kemampuanmu hanya bisa sampai situ yah? " Ucap pria itu dengan santainya berjalan. [Name] 9321 tetap berlari ke tempat yang aman berharap pria itu tidak mengejar lagi. Namun dugaannya salah. Kini pria itu sudah di depannya dengan surai abu-abunya. " Aku akan membuatmu tertidur " Ucap pria itu mengerahkan tendangan ke perut [Name] 9321. Tubuhnya menabrak sebuah tembok bangunan belum saja bangkit, ia sudah di tendang lagi hingga terkuai lemas di tanah. Darah dari luka di kepalanya masih menetes dan mulutnya sudah mengeluarkan darah segar. Ia belum bangkit kembali. Pria itu kembali menendang hinggal terpental puluhan meter. Tubuh 9321 terus mengeluarkan cairan merah dari mulutnya. Ia pun mencoba bangkit dan berjalan tanpa melihat tatapan pria itu. " Rupanya kau hebat juga, aku akan menusukmu " Pria itu mengarahkan beberapa potong besi kecil kepada tubuh [Name] 9321. Kedua matanya membulat melihat kedua besi menancap sukses di perutnya. Tubuhnya sukses terjatuh dan ia menyeret tubuhnya agar bisa lari dari pria itu. " Kau masih keras kepala yah " Pria itu datang tiba-tiba dari atas dan menginjak tubuh [Name] 9321 hingga lukanya semakin parah. Kini tubuhnya mengeluarkan darah dan tidak ada hembusan napas dan bentuk perlawanan atau gerakan lainnya selain pria itu. Sepasang mata menatap pria bersurai abu-abu yang tengah berjalan meninggalkan mayat. Orang itu segera menyerang dengan kekuatan esnya.

Reader POV

Tubuhku terkuai lemas setelah melihat kejadian itu. Aku menatapnya dengan sendu. Mataku tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan cairan bening. Aku ingin membunuh orang itu. Tanganku mulai mengeluarkan es dan gigiku gemertak karena kesal. Aku pun mengeluarkan serangan pertamaku dengan kesal. Kukeluarkan bongkahan es agar dia kena. Namun sial, dengan cepat ia menghindar dan ia menatap mata oceanku. Dengan berani, aku menampakkan mukaku di hadapannya.

'Aku akan mengakhirinya semua ini'

" Oh ternyata kau [Name] yang asli " Sambut pria bersurai abu-abu. " Berarti jika aku membunuhmu, ini akan menjadi lebih menarik lagi " Tambahnya melangkah menghampiriku. " Aku tidak perlu basa-basi dengan mu Shogo-san, kenapa kau berada dalam bagian project ini ? " Tanyaku dengan nada dingin. " Dan kau sendiri sudah kuat. Apa salah mereka semua? JAWAB " Tambahku menahan amarah yang sudah memuncak di kepalaku. " Aku sudah bosan dengan kekuatanku ini. Aku ingin bertambah lagi " Jawabnya. " Memangnya aku ingin disamakan dengan kamu dan para esper level 5 lainnya? Tidaklah karena kalian benar-benar lemah sekali " Lanjut Shogo dengan nada dingin. " Dan sekarang [Name] hibur aku , aku sudah bosan dengan mainan clonemu tadi dan para esper sialan itu " Pinta Shogo. Tunggu para esper sialan itu? Jangan-jangan..

_" Itu benar [Name], Kise diserang oleh pengguna esper yang tidak di kenal " _

_ "Kuroko Tetsuya sekarang terbaring koma di rumah sakit x "_

" Haizaki-san ada yang aku ingin tanyakan. Apa para esper sialan yang kau maksud itu para esper anggota Judgment? " Tanyaku dengan nada dingin. " Kenapa jawabanmu bisa benar? Apa jangan-jangan kau juga bergabung dengan organisasi sialan itu? " Jawabnya. Amarahku kini tidak bisa kutahan. Rasanya aku ingin membunuhnya dan tidak akan kumaafkan dia yang telah menyakiti Kuroko-kun,Ryouta-kun, Kasamatsu-senpai, clone. Air mataku tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Aku sudah benar-benar marah sekarang.

_'Rasanya aku ingin menumpahkannya sekarang'_

Aku menginjakkan tanah dan hawa dinginku keluar dan beberapa kristal es keluar dan siap menembakkan kepada target. " Alasan.. untuk menjadi lebih kuat? Apa kau serius? ITULAH ALASAN MENGAPA KAU MEMBUNUHNYAA?! " Teriakku mengarahkan kristal es kepadanya. 'SSYYUUUNGGGGGGG' Tiba-tiba saja kristal es yang seharusnya mengarah kepadanya kembali lagi kearahku dan untung saja aku segera menghindar. Bagaimana dia bisa menyerangku kembali.

" Kau ini lemah [Name] " Lirih Haizaki dengan nada mengejek. " Sekarang giliranku untuk menyerang " Haizaki memulai serangannya. Namun tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seseorang.

" TUNGGU ! "

Haizaki tidak jadi menyerangku dan ia menatap sesuatu yang berada di belakangku. Aku membalikkan kepalaku. Kedua manik oceanku membulat ketika aku sudah melihat puluhan cloneku. " Ini sudah di luar skenario pertarungan ini menyimpang [Name] memperingatkan " Ucap salah salah satu clone. " Terutama karena Onee-san adalah level 5. Penyimpangan pertarungan ini akan membuat semakin lebih besar. Itu tidak akan mengurangi waktu yang di butuhkan dan juga membuat kegagalan dalam proyek. Untuk selanjutnya [Name] akan diatur secara khusus untuk jadwal eksperimen dan mengubah jadwal ini akan lebih sulit " Lanjut salah satu clone. " Baiklah, kalau begitu aku harus pulang. Oh iya kuulang lagi perkenalanku " Haizaki melangkah mendekatiku yang masih membatu. " Haizaki Shogo, telekinatemaster level 5 peringkat 1, yoroshiku " Bisiknya sebelum aku terjatuh lemah.

'Doushite? Kenapa kalian menerima tawaran ini? Seharusnya kalian memikirkan masa depan kalian. Nanti kalian terbunuh' Lirihku dengan nada sendu. Para clone tidak mengdengarkan apa yang dikatakan olehku. Mereka satu per satu meninggalkanku di kesunyian tempat ini.

Akashi POV

Setelah lama mengantri di supermarket akhirnya aku bisa keluar. Aku meminum air putih dan menghampiri gadis tadi untuk memberikan susu kepadanya. Manik scarletku tidak melihat punggungnya bersama seekor anjing. Tetapi aku mendengar suara gongongan anjing. Rupanya anjing itu adalah anjing yang tadi bersama gadis itu. Tetapi anjing ini memintaku untuk mengikutinya. Terpaksa, aku harus mengikuti jejak anjing itu. Dan sekarang aku melangkahkan kakiku di gang kecil. Di sana aku menemukan tempat minum yang sudah bocor. Tunggu, bukankah ini milik gadis itu. Aku melanjutkan jalanku dan sekarang aku menemukan bercak darah dan tunggu bercak darah yang tidaklah sedikit. 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' Batinku. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahuku. Aku menoleh sedikit kaget dan kedua manik scarletku membulat. Aku melihat wajah [Name] yang sama bukan hanya satu tetapi puluhan ! " Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? " Tanya salah satu orang itu. Oh pasti itu orang yang berbeda dari gadis yang tadi. Setelah menatap mereka, aku berlari menghindari mereka. Tumben sekali aku menghindar dari seseorang. Jika orang lain melihat ini, pasti ini bukanlah seorang Akashi Seijurou. Aku berlari tanpa arah tujuan yang jelas. Aku terus berlari hingga aku berhenti di sebuah tempat. Di depan gedung yang sudah kosong yang jaranya agak jauh dari tempatku. Mataku kembali membulat lagi. Di depan gedung kosong itu aku melihat seseorang yang masih berbaring di tanah. Sepertinya wajahnya sudah tidak asing bagiku. Aku pun menghampiri orang itu. Dan benar saja ternyata itu adalah [Name] yang terbaring di tanah. Aku melihatnya dia sudah lelah bertarung tetapi aku sendiri tidak tahu dia bertarung dengan siapa. Keesokan harinya aku harus menanyakan itu.

_Keesokan harinya_

Reader POV

" Oi [Name] bangun " Panggil seseorang yang menghentikan mimpiku di bawah alam sadar. Kubuka kedua mataku perlahan. Aku melihat sebuah kamar dan kasur king size yang asing bagiku dan pasti ini bukan kamarku. Aku memeriksa bajuku yang masih melekat pada tubuhku. Oh tunggu, kenapa aku pakai baju piyama, bukannya sebelumnya aku masih pakai baju sekolah? " Tenang, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa " Suara bariton yang sudah tidak asing bagiku masuk ke dalam telingaku. Aku melihat seorang pria bersurai merah dan manik scarletnya baru saja menutup bukunya.

" Hoi mana seragamku?! " Tanyaku to the point. " Lalu siapa yang mengganti pakaianku? Jangan..jangan.. " Lanjutku dengan khawatir. " Tenang, bukannya semalam kau yang ganti pakaianmu sendiri. Lalu seragammu sudah di cuci oleh para maidku " Jawab Akashi. " Heeeh.. kenapa aku bisa di sini ? " Tanyaku heran. " Ceritanya panjang, lebih baik kau siap-siap mandi dan aku akan menunggu di bawah " Jelasnya sebelum punggungnya tidak terlihat olehku.

Tak pernah aku sangka orang yang membawaku ke sini adalah Akashi. Entah mengapa dia bisa tahu keberadaanku. Apakah dia stalker? Ah mana mungkin seorang Akashi stalker seorang gadis. Atau kebetulan lewat saja? Itu kemungkinan terjadi. Akhirnya aku selesai mandi dengan aroma lemon yang masih tercium olehku. Aku pun berjalan menuju ruang makan. Masion ini besar sekali dan errr.. mewah. Aku sendiri sedikit kagum dengan tempat tinggalnya. Aku kira dia tinggal di apartemen juga. Ternyata benar apa yang di katakan oleh teman sekelasku jika dia itu tinggal di masion sebesar ini.

" Akashi-kun, kau tinggal di masion ini sendirian? " Tanyaku sambil mengoleskan selai cokelat di roti. " Kelihatannya? " Dia malah bertanya kembali kepadaku. " Iya aku hanya melihatmu dan para maid dan butler. Dimana ayah dan ibumu? " Tanyaku kembali. " Ayahku sibuk bekerja di Tokyo dan Ibuku sudah meninggal ketika aku kelas 5 SD " Jelas Akashi. " Tetapi, apa kau tidak kesepian tinggal di masion seluas ini? " Tanyaku. " Sejujurnya aku juga sedikit kesepian, tetapi setidaknya masih ada maid dan butler yang menemaniku " Jawabnya singkat. " Dan sekarang aku yang bertanya dan kau harus menjawabnya " Perintah Akashi. Oke aku menyesal bertanya kepadanya sekarang.

" [Name], semalam kau sudah bertarung dengan siapa? " Tanya Akashi. Oh shit, dia bertanya hal yang mematikan itu. Dipikiranku hanya ada clone, [Name] 9321, Haizaki. Semalam itu adalah malam terburuk yang pernah kudapatkan dan sekarang aku harus menceritakan kepadanya. Oke aku akan menceritakannya tetapi aku tidak akan menceritakan masalah clone dan level 6 sialan itu.

" Semalam aku bertarung dengan pengguna esper level 5, telekinatemaster Haizaki Shogo " Jawabku to the point. " Haizaki? Aku sepertinya pernah mendengar " Ucap Akashi. Dia memikirkan sesuatu sejenak. " Haizaki bukannya dia esper level 5 nomer 1 ? " Tanya Akashi sedikit terkejut walau masih dengan wajah poker facenya. " Hai, dia adalah esper level 5 peringkat pertama dan aku melawannya bukankah itu hebat? " Sahutku yang sebenarnya dibalik kata itu sedikit menyindir diriku sendiri. " Dan walau dia level 5 peringkat 1, kelakuannya sungguh bejat dan sadis. Dia sudah banyak membunuh orang dan termasuk penyerangan esper itu olehnya " Lanjutku dengan tatapan dingin. Akashi terdiam sejenak untuk mencerna kata-kataku dan ia sedikit terkejut walau masih dengan wajah poker facenya " [Name] maksudmu Ryouta dan Tetsuya itu diserang olehnya? "

" Tepat, dia juga menyerang para anggota judgment. Dan itu bukan hanya Kise dan Kuroko. Tetapi Ishikawa-senpai, Kasamatsu-senpai, dan masih banyak lagi. Makanya waktu itu aktivitas judgment dihentikan untuk beberapa hari yang lalu " Jelasku panjang lebar. " Souka, kalau begitu [Name] ayo kita berangkat " Ajak Akashi bangkit dari tempat duduknya. " Eeeh aku belum selesai makan " Sahutku. " Makannya di mobil saja dan aku akan menyuruh maidku untuk membungkusnya " Jawab Akashi enteng. 'Dia selalu berbuat dengan seenaknya' Batinku.

-Phantom Esper-

Pelajaran hari ini sungguh membosankan. Kalau tidak ada guru lebih baik aku pulang ke apartemenku lalu melanjutkan tidurku. Dan aku juga bosan berada di kelas terus. Aku pun mencari tempat yang tepat untuk menghilangkan rasa kebosananku. Kakiku melangkah harus pergi ke atap. Aku pun menaiki tangga. Akhirnya aku sampai di atap dan aku melangkah untuk menikmati angin segar yang membuat kulitku menjadi sedikit lebih dingin. Kupejamkan kedua mataku agar bisa lebih menikmati sensasi angin sepoi-sepoi. Namun aktivitasku terhenti setelah angin sepoi-sepoi itu menghilang. Aku pun membalikkan badanku dan kedua mataku menangkap bayangan seseorang yang sedang berada di bibir pintu. Seorang pria lengkap dengan surai abu-abu dan manik yang senada yang kini membalas tatapanku.

_'Mayuzumi Chihiro, ilmuan termuda yang ikut berperan dalam sister's project'_

" [Name]-san apa yang kau lakukan di sini? " Tanyanya dengan wajah datar. " Senpai, ada yang aku ingin tanyakan " Sahutku. " Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku " Balas Chihiro. " Tidak perlu dijawab " Ujarku. " Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? " Sahut Chihiro. Aku pun menghela nafas sebelum aku memulainya " Senpai, kenapa kalian bisa mendapatkan selku? " Tanyaku.

'_Ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin aku lontarkan agar aku mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin'_

* * *

**Dengan jahatnya cerita ini TBC **

**Bertemu lagi dengan saya author absurd ini. Mohon maaf jika gorenya gak bikin greget jujur baru kali ini bikin fanfict kek gini jadi mohon maaf kalo sci-finya kurang ngefeel atau comedynya sedikit garing, atau gorenya gaje atau apalah *bow 90 derajat. Oke very thanks sekali buat kalian semua yang udah ngereview :3 atau yang udah ngefav atau follow kalian semua bikin saya menjadi semangat melanjutkan fanfict ini.**

* * *

_Preview chapter selanjutnya... _

" _Kenapa kau melakukan ini ? " _

" _Professor gawat ! " _

" _Baiklah aku akan segera menyelesaikan kutu itu "_

" _Siapakah orang itu datang tanpa diundang "_

" _Apakah dia phantom esper ? "_

* * *

**MIND TO REVIEW? THANK'S YOU ~ ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

** Kuroko no Basket sepenuhnya milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Terinspirasi dari Anime To Aru Kagaku no Railgun / To Aru Majutsu no Index **

**Alur dan setting tempat, mungkin cerita ini tidak sepenuhnya milik Author melainkan milik Kazuma Kamachi**

**Genre : Comedy*gak yakin*, Sci-fi*gak yakin*,Action,romance,fantasy**

**Pairing : OC [reader] x Akashi**

**Rate : Untuk chapter ini entah jatohnya ke T+ atau M soalnya ada sedikit gorenya -3-**

**Warn! : OOC,OC,Typo dimana-mana TwT, gaje, sci-fi dan gorenya kurang greget -3- **

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Happy reading ^^**

* * *

" Senpai, kenapa kalian bisa mendapatkan selku? " Tanyaku. Belum ada respon dari Chihiro dan hanya ada suara gesekan kakiku dan kakinya. " Itu mudah [Name], kami mendapatkannya dari seorang dokter yang menjual selmu " Jawabnya. 'Menjual selku? Jangan-jangan'..

" Apa Senpai mendapatkannya dari seorang dokter yang menanganiku? " Tanyaku. " Itu benar [Name], kami membelinya dengan harga tinggi dan dia menerimanya. Bukannya kau sudah menyetujuinya? " . Chotto matte, aku menyetujui untuk menjual selku? Perasaan aku hanya menyetujui untuk mengekspos selku saja. Aku tertawa dengan sedikit merendahkan " Menjual? Aku bahkan ingin tertawa ketika aku menyetujui untuk menjual selku sendiri, senpai tau bagaimana caranya ngelawak "

" Aku serius [Name], bahkan aku punya buktinya " Chihiro memberikan smartphonenya kepadaku. Ini sudah dianggap tidak bercanda. Sejak kapan aku menyetujui hal ini? Kenapa malah jadi seperti ini. " Souka, bukankah itu hal yang ilegal? " Tanyaku mengembalikan smartphone Chihiro. " Tentu saja tidak, kami sudah mendapatkan persetujuan dari dokter dan kamu sendiri " Jawabnya dengan nada dingin. " Kalian berencana untuk membunuhku? " Balasku dingin. " Tidak juga, kami hanya menggunakan clonemu untuk membuat Haizaki menjadi level 6 " Sahut Chihiro. Di sini aku rasanya ingin menampar wajahnya. Kenapa ia bisa-bisanya berkata seperti itu. Tetapi berhubung dia adalah senpaiku jadi kuurungkan niatku. " Tetapi mereka tetaplah memiliki hak hidup dan memiliki masa depan " Tukasku. " Karena aku yang menaruh benih, makan aku yang harus menyelesaikan masalah ini " Lanjutku. " Terserah, walaupun kamu berusaha menghentikan produksi clonemu, tetap saja kami akan terus memproduksinya "

_Laboratorium distrik Utama_

" Professor, untung anda kesini " Ujar salah satu ilmuan menghampiri professor Kozo. " Ada apa? " Tanya Professor Kozo. " Laboratorium distrik 4 dan 10 telah di rusak oleh orang yang tidak di kenal " Jawab ilmuan itu. " Nani? Kenapa bisa begini? " Professor Kozo berjalan membelakangi ilmuan tersebut dan menuju laboratorium utama.

" Ada apa sebenarnya ini? " Professor Kozo membuka pintu langsung disambut oleh para ilmuan lainnya. " Professor, laboratorium distrik 4 ada banyak kerusakan, dan laboratorium distrik 27 juga tiba-tiba tidak bisa digunakan. Laboratorium biologi distrik 8 juga tiba-tiba mati " Teriak salah satu ilmuan. " Ada kebakaran di di distrik 18 ". " Kita tidak bisa menghubungi laboratorium distrik 19 " . Suasana laboratorium pun menjadi sangat gaduh. " Kenapa bisa terjadi hal ini? " Tanya Professor Kozo kepada salah satu ilmuan. " Setelah di cek, laboratorium 4,7,10,27,18,19, tiba-tiba saja meledak. Tidak ada penyusupan berdasarkan CCTV " Jawab salah satu ilmuan. " Tetapi pelaku menyerang menggunakan jalur komunikasi " Tambah salah satu ilmuan. " Kalau begitu putus jalur komunikasi ke luar " Perintah Professor Kozo. " Hai "

Sementara itu, kau hanya menghela nafas lalu memberi tanda silang pada peta. Tidak sedikit laboratorium yang kau hancurkan. Tiba-tiba saja Koutarou membuka pintu apartemenmu. Kau pun langsung menyembunyikan peta dan berkas-berkas mengenai sister's project kedalam laci.

" Ah Senpai kau mengagetkanku saja " Kau berjalan menghampiri Koutarou yang membawa beberapa misting.

-Phantom Esper-

" Senpai, kau tidak perlu merepotkan seperti ini " Kau hanya sweatdrop ketika Koutarou membawakan makanan untukmu. " Ayo dimakan [Name]-chan, kebetulan Okaasan datang ke apartemenku dan membawakan banyak makanan " Jelas Koutarou menyuapkan yakiniku kedalam mulutnya. " Souka, apa perlu kita mengajak Eikichi-senpai untuk menghabiskan semua ini? " Tanyamu dengan polos. Mendengar pertanyaan polosmu Koutarou langsung membulatkan matanya " HEEEH TIDAK PERLU AJAK GORILLA ITU ". " KITA HABISKAN SAJA BERDUA " Lanjut Koutarou. Kau hanya tertawa garing kemudian melanjutkan makan. " Oh iya [Name]-chan kenapa akhir-akhir ini jarang ke kantor judment? " Tanya Koutarou. Kau menghentikan kembali makan malam dan mencerna pertanyaan Koutarou. " Oooh, aku akhir-akhir ini aku sedang tidak enak badan " Jawabmu bohong. " Bukan karna clone kan? " Tanya Koutarou. Kau membatu seketika setelah Koutarou meluncurkan pertanyaan mematikan itu. "Ti-tidak kok, aku tidak mengurusi cloneku " Jawabmu gelakgapan. " Souka, akhir-akhir ini banyak clonemu yang mati. Aku kira kau akan mengurusi clonemu dan akan membalas dendam kepada orang yang membunuhnya " Ujar Koutarou. " I-tu bukan urusanku " Jawabmu berbohong. " Oh.. kalau begitu sisanya untuk [Name]-chan saja. Oh iya mistingnya besok saja dikembalikan " Tutur Koutarou. " Aku bisa mencucinya sekarang " Balasmu. " Tidak perlu [Name]-chan lagipula aku harus kembali ke apartemenku " Pamit Koutarou. " Se-senpai arigatou " Ucapmu sebelum bayangan Koutarou menghilang.

Reader POV

" Rupanya sudah ketahuan yah? " Server untuk mengakses komunikasi laboratorium eror. " Kalau begini, aku harus menggunakan cara menyusup agar mereka jera " Ujarku mematikan laptopku lalu merebahkan badanku ke kasur empuk.

_" Mungkin besok malam yang paling tepat " _

-Phantom Esper-

" Halo? Ada yang bisa dibantu? " Seseorang mengangkat telepon. "Baiklah aku akan segera menyelesaikan kutu itu" Orang itu menutup teleponnya. " Himuro-kun, kita ada tugas lagi " Ucap orang itu. " Baiklah, Araki-san sekarang tugas apa? " Tanya Himuro.

" Kita hanya menyergap target yang akan menyusup ke laboratorium distrik 9 "

" Yosh, sekarang aku tinggal menyusup " Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam gedung laboratorium distrik 9. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan di sini. Aku melangkahkan kakiku seperti biasa. Hanya saja aku lebih sering membalikkan kepalaku dan lebih waspada karena khawatir ada seseorang yang akan menyerangku. Benar saja, tiba-tiba sebuah pedang hampir mau mengenai diriku dan aku segera menghindar. Dan lagi-lagi ada sebuah pedang lagi yang hampir mengenai kepalaku. Sontak aku langsung menghentikannya dengan mengenai pedangnya dengan esku. Setelah itu, aku mendengar seseorang yang bertepuk tangan. Kedua mataku melihat seorang wanita dengan seorang pria yang bersurai sama dengan wanita itu. Aku mundur satu langkah dan memasang posisi waspada khawatir kembali menyerangku.

_" Siapakah orang itu datang tanpa diundang " _

_ " Ternyata kutu sialan itu adalah kau yah, [First Name][Last Name] Ice master "_

Aku bergidik ngeri ketika orang yang sebelumnya menyerangku adalah.

Rupanya para ilmuan sudah tahu aku akan menyusup kesini. " Oohh rupanya kau pemegang sword level 5 " Balasku melihat wanita itu memegang sebuah pedang. Araki Masako , esper pemegang sword level 5 peringkat 5 dan aku melihat seorang pria yang berada di sebelahnya dengan mata yang tertutup sebelah.

" [Name], bukankah menyusup tanpa izin adalah tindakan kriminal? Dan kamu sendiri adalah seorang judgment " Timpal Araki sebelum memulai serangan. Aku hanya terdiam dan segera membuka mulutku " Tentu saja aku seorang judgment, tetapi kali ini aku ada alasan yang harus kuselesaikan dengan cara menyusup " Jawabku dengan sini. " Tapi maaf aku ingin bermain dulu denganmu " Araki mulai melancarkan serangan namun serangannya gagal karena ada sebuah benteng es yang melindungiku. " Tentu saja boleh, bahkan aku sudah menduganya " Jawabku melancarkan serangan peluru es namun ditangkis oleh Araki dengan pedangnya. Aku pun kembali melakukan serangan dengan membentuk tebing es dengan harap bisa mengenai dirinya. Usahaku sia-sia, Araki berhasil menghindar dan kini ia tengah berbicara dengan seseorang.

Author POV

" Himuro dimana titik lemahnya? " Tanyanya. " Kau bisa menghancurkan bentengnya dengan serangan dekat mana mungkin ia bisa menghindar " Jawab Himuro. " Baiklah " Araki mendekati benteng milikmu dengan cepat ia berhasil menghancurkan bentengmu hingga berkeping-keping. Dan hampir saja Araki akan menusukmu. Kau kini hanya mengandalkan sebuah besi yang sudah kau modifikasi dengan es agar lebih kuat. Kau masih menangkis serangan Araki yang lebih kuat darimu. Kedua tongkat besimu terbelah menjadi dua akibat serangan Araki dan ia menebas pedangnya kearahmu. Dengan sigap kau menghindari serangan dengan mengarahkan peluru es kepadanya dan membuat benteng pertahanan.

" Sudah kubilang percuma [Name] " Araki berhasil menghindar peluru es dan menebas habis bentengmu dan ia menghunus pedang ke pundakmu. Akibat tekanan yang terlalu cepat membuatmu tidak berhasil menghidar dan membuat bahumu mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat. Kau hanya mendesis kesakitan. Kau pun mengendalikan air yang sebelumnya sudah mencair dan mengubahnya menjadi lantai es. Darah yang masih menetes kau bekukan dan kau menyiapkan serangan peluru es.

" Sudah kubilang percuma [Name] " Araki dengan mudahnya menangkis serangan peluru. Mendengar hal itu kau hanya tersenyum " Ini tidak akan sia-sia " Jawabku. Peluru es berterbangan dari segera arah dengan cepat Araki segera menangkis peluru namun sedikit sia-sia karena peluru esnya mengenai pipi putih wanita itu. " Walaupun aku bukanlah seperti Midorima-kun tetapi aku bisa menembak dengan peluru esku dengan kecepatan yang cepat " Ujarmu namun kemudian kedua matamu membulat melihat tubuh Araki yang masih bisa berdiri dan hanya ada satu luka yang terdapat di pipinya. Araki tersenyum seolah meremehkanmu.

" [Name] kau memang hebat. Tetapi apa kau lupa? Aku ini sedang bersama Himuro jadi tentu saja aku bisa menghindari " Ucap Araki dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Ck.. sial " Umpatmu. " Aku ingin segera mengakhiri pertarungan sengit ini. Bagaimana kamu menyerah saja? " Sahut Araki. " Aku tidak mau mundur " Balasku dengan sedikit teriak. " Huh.. sampai kapanpun walaupun kau berada di atasku.. Kau tetap akan mati " Araki mengarahkan pedangnya kepadamu dan kau sendiri sedang dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan kau tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Dan kau hanya bisa melakukan dengan membekukan dirimu sendiri dengan harap pedangnya tidak berhasil menembus esmu. Belum saja Araki menancapkan pedangnya di esmu, sebuah cahaya seperti petir

menyerangnya. Dengan cepat Araki menghindar dan kamu masih berada di dalam es. Kedua manik oceanmu menangkap bayangan seseorang yang sedang berjalan ke arah sini. Bayangan itu menyerupai seorang laki-laki. Dan matamu sendiri hanya bisa melihat dengan samar karena esmu yang menghalangi penglihatanmu. Seseorang itu bukanlah Kise melainkan dia adalah

_' Apakah dia phantom esper ? ' _

" Bukankah tidak adil jika 2 lawan satu, bagaimana jika aku bergabung? " Ucap seorang pria menghampiri Araki. " Kukira siapa, rupanya ternyata kau Phantom esper " Balas Araki menatap pria itu. Kamu akhirnya mencairkan es yang sempat membelenggu tubuhmu. Kedua matamu akhirnya leluasa bisa menatap pria itu.

" Kau [First Name] [Last Name] Icemaster peringkat 4 dari 7 esper level 5 " Ucap Pria itu menghampirimu dan membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telingamu. " Jangan khawatir aku berada di pihakmu. Mungkin aku harus membuka identitasku agar kau percaya " Bisiknya. Lalu ia membuka jubahnya. Di balik jubahnya kau bisa lihat surai merah darah yang tidak asing bagimu namun ada yang asing dengan kedua matanya yang heterocrom scarlet dengan gold tengah tersenyum kepadamu.

" Apakah kau Akashi? " Lirihku dengan tatapan kaget

" Tentu saja aku ini Akashi Seijuurou, [Name] "

**TBC PEMIRSAH OwO**

* * *

**Bertemu lagi dengan saya author absurd ini. Bener-bener maaf deh baru bisa update hari ini biasa punya kesibukan :'3 Oh iya phantom espernya udah keluar tuhh~ Gomen juga kalo alurnya kecepetan atau kelambatan, OOC, pertarungannya kurang greget wajar aja baru kali ini bikin Fict kek gini :'3 . Oke mungkin updatenya bisa barengan sama Sing a Song atau pisah-pisah soalnya tergantung imajinasi sih :v Oke cukup sekian dan terima kasih.**

* * *

**Preview chapter selanjutnya :v **

" Pokoknya kau harus menjelaskan semua ini "

" Karena [Name] yang menumbuhkan kami tetapi kenapa [Name] yang membunuh kami? "

" Apakah kau bisa menjamin untuk menang "

" Walaupun kau adalah seorang phantom esper belum tentu kau bisa mengalahkan Haizaki "

**MIND TO REVIEW? ARIGATOU~**


End file.
